Destinos Que Se Cruzam
by Arthemisys
Summary: Aparentemente impossível. Entretanto, quis o Destino que as vidas de Hilda de Poláris e Shura de Capricórnio fossem entrelaçadas pelas forças da dor, da guerra... E do amor. Quinto capítulo online.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Resumo**: Aparentemente impossível. Entretanto, quis o Destino que as vidas de Hilda de Poláris e Shura de Capricórnio fossem entrelaçadas pelas forças da dor, da guerra... E do amor._

_**Aviso**: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas._

_Para evitar dúvidas quanto aos personagens dessa fanfic, **Fler** será o nome adotado para a irmã caçula de Hilda (Saga Asgard) e **Freiya**, o nome da irmã de Frey (Ova: A Batalha dos Deuses)._

_Boa leitura!_

**...x...x...x...**

**Destinos Que Se Cruzam**

_Por Arthemisys_

**...x...x...x...**

**N**aquela tarde cinzenta que prenunciava o final do Inverno, o vento trazia consigo uma considerável quantidade de minúsculos cristais de gelo que se chocavam contra um rosto delicado. Com gestos suaves, a nobre dama tornou a ajeitar o capuz negro contra o corpo branco e magro, retornando à sua caminhada que se tornava uma tarefa um tanto incômoda, graças à neve que jazia no chão e que lhe dificultava os passos.

Porém, não precisou se desgastar muito, pois seus azulados olhos avistaram àquela pessoa que seu coração tanto ansiava ver. Um pouco mais calma, a jovem caminhou até à outra jovem com cautela, a fim de que seus passos não tirassem a concentração dela.

De joelhos sobre a límpida neve, ela acariciava com um carinho muito intenso, um bloco rochoso caprichosamente talhado, onde seus dedos finos contornavam o baixo relevo que formava uma única palavra.

- Siegfried... – a voz finalmente saía, na forma de um sussurro triste e agonizante.

Prevendo ser aquele o momento certo para desperta-la daquele "sonho" repleto de nostalgia, a jovem dama inclinou seu corpo para assim, tocar com as mãos, o ombro daquela que ainda, permanecia de joelhos.

- Hilda... Por favor, se levante.

Ao se virar, Hilda de Poláris percebeu um olhar preocupado sobre si, o que a fez reagir imediatamente.

- Freiya? O que faz aqui?

- Vim buscá-la Hilda. Já está ficando tarde, não percebeu?

- Não percebi que o Sol já estava se pondo, me desculpe.

- Desculpas não são necessárias. Agora vamos, prima.

Auxiliada por Freiya, Hilda se põe de pé e abraçadas, tomam o rumo que as levaram de volta para os seus lares, o Castelo Valhala. Porém, antes de abandonarem de vez aquela enorme campina semeada por pedras sepulcrais, Freiya olhou para trás discretamente, e viu que aos pés do jazigo do guerreiro-deus Siegfried de Double, havia sido depositado um delicado botão de rosa vermelha.

...x...x...x...

O Sol terminava seu curso em meio a um vasto mar recortado por enormes blocos de gelo flutuantes. Nesse meio-tempo, uma carruagem que tinha talhado em suas portas o brasão do Castelo Valhala, cortava a sinuosa estrada que serpenteava pela encosta litorânea. Em seu interior, duas pessoas aguardavam com certa ansiedade, o final daquela viagem que se mostrava cansativa, graças às pedras que faziam com que o transporte saltasse de vez em quando.

- Já está começando a escurecer. – Miro, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião observou, enquanto vislumbrava os céus escurecerem mais rapidamente. Não podiam sentir a presença do sol, uma vez que aquelas terras tinham como punição, a eterna ausência do astro-rei. Mesmo assim, a coloração dos céus servia de guias para o anuncio do dia ou da noite.

- E já estamos nos aproximando do Castelo, finalmente. – declarou Shura, o cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio cujos olhos castanhos estavam fixos no horizonte rubro.

- Pelo que soube, hoje iremos descansar no Palácio e amanhã, acompanharemos a sacerdotiza de Odin nos festejos que prenunciam à chegada do Primavera.

- O novo guerreiro-deus de Double será escolhido amanhã?

- Sim, Shura. Amanhã conheceremos quem irá ficar no lugar de Siegfried.

Permaneceram mais algum tempo calados, até que Miro voltou a falar:

- Ouvi falar desse guerreiro. Um dos soldados mais leais a Odin...

- E à sua sacerdotisa. – Shura, completou.

Voltaram a se calar. Era óbvio que a perda de todos os sete guerreiros de Odin trazia não somente ao povo de Asgard, mas aos seus governantes, o sabor amargo da derrota de um país e a triste lembrança daqueles que foram perdidos nesse tortuoso caminho traçado pelas batalhas. Entretanto, Siegfried de Double era diferente. A morte daquele guerreiro trouxe à alma de Hilda de Poláris, uma grande ferida que mal imaginavam, ainda não havia cicatrizado.

...x...x...x...

Algum tempo depois, no Castelo Valhala...

Tudo já estava devidamente preparado para a chegada dos ilustres convidados. Enquanto os cavaleiros não chegavam, Hilda resolveu se dirigir até o quarto de sua irmã mais nova. De um cabide de madeira ricamente trabalhado, a sarcedotisa de Odin pegou um longo casaco de pele, o vestindo por cima do vestido azul-celeste, que muito se assemelhava às suaves túnicas greco-romanas. Saindo de seu quarto, a nobre atravessou o corredor iluminado, virando à direita e parando em frente à pesada porta. Com cautela, ela girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta com acurado cuidado. O que viu a deixou de certa forma, preocupada: Fler orava em frente a um pequeno altar feito por ela mesma sobre uma cômoda. Entre os apetrechos religiosos, havia uma pequena rocha talhada na forma de uma lápide. Era o túmulo simbólico de Haguem de Merak.

Ao notar que alguém a observava, a adolescente se virou um pouco assustada e indagou:

- Hilda?

- Fler... – a sarcedotisa notou que os olhos e o rosto de Fler estavam avermelhados, denunciando assim que ela havia chorado há pouco tempo. – Não vai descer? Nossos convidados estão prestes a chegar.

- Sim, eu já irei descer.

E assim, as duas nobres irmãs desceram as escadarias que dariam acesso à sala comunal do Palácio Valhala. Neste cômodo por sua vez, os dois santos de Athena já aguardavam a recepção das princesas asgardianas.

- Fantástico... – Miro murmurava perplexo ao ver a riqueza que preenchia cada pedaço daquele salão.

Os dois homens vestiam suas couraças douradas, como era ditado pelo protocolo das formalidades. Foram enviados por Saori Kido, a atual reencarnação de Atena, a fim de representá-la nos festejos anuais que anunciam a chegada do Primavera. Haviam chegado à residência real não fazia cinco minutos, medidas de tempo contadas por Shura através de um imponente relógio de coluna que lembrava os antigos contadores do tempo europeus.

- Senhores, sejam bem vindos à Asgard e ao Castelo Valhala.

Imediatamente, Escorpião e Capricórnio flexionaram seus joelhos, em reverência às duas presenças femininas que acabavam de adentrar no recinto.

- Permitam-me que eu apresente minha irmã Fler. – Hilda recomeçou e pôde sentir então o olhar dos dois cavaleiros sobre si. A jovem irmã da sacerdotiza por sua vez, segurou com ambas as mãos os lados do vestido branco que usava e fez uma rápida inclinação corporal.

- Em nome de Atena, queremos dizer que nos sentimos honrados pelo convite que foi feito. – finalizou o grego.

Capricórnio por sua vez, permanecia calado, apenas observando tudo ao seu redor. Os olhos castanhos e vivazes também se surpreenderam com o luxo europeu que o castelo aspirava. Mas seu senso crítico se tornou ainda mais cauteloso quando viu as duas damas à sua frente.

"Então aquela era Hilda de Poláriss? Então era aquela dama de feições delicadas e olhar cristalino que um dia empunhou sua espada contra Atena? Isso parecia ser impossível." Assim pensava o espanhol ao contemplar a jovem princesa mais de perto.

Esta por sua vez, retomou as saudações, dizendo:

- Como amigos que demonstram ser, peço-lhes que se levantem. Seus aposentos já estão prontos e os aguardam para que possam descansar.

Nesse momento, vários empregados apareceram, dispostos a levarem os convidados aos seus devidos quartos. Sem mais nenhuma palavra a ser proferida, os dois cavaleiros deixaram-se serem levados pelos servos de Hilda que no momento da passagem deles por ela, não deixou de inclinar levemente o corpo, em sinal de respeito pelos servos de Atena.

Shura a olhou de relance, mais uma vez.

...x...x...x...

O dia amanheceu repleto de orvalho e parcialmente iluminado. Nos jardins que circundavam o Castelo Valhala, as cores voltavam a encher de beleza os olhos de quem ali se encontrava. E tomado por essa repentina inspiração que os mais antigos diziam ser vinda de Flora, a eterna deusa floral, Miro resolveu caminhar por entre as baixas paredes que as plantas bem podadas criavam.

Suas vestes se resumiam a uma calça jeans e uma camisa de algodão, escondidas por um pesado sobre-tudo feito de lã. Com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, o grego admirava o cuidado que os jardineiros tinham àquele pedaço de chão que com a chegada da primavera, certamente se enchia de flores e músicas. E era com pensamentos poéticos que os olhos de Escorpião puderam avistar, sentada em um banco de pedra, a silhueta de uma bela dama.

Quis se aproximar, mas ao mesmo tempo recuou, pensando que poderia assustar a donzela que contemplava o cume de uma montanha, sonhadora. Então olhou ao seu redor e com satisfação, colheu uma singular rosa vermelha que caia preguiçosamente de sua roseira. Se sentido menos perigoso, Miro caminhou até a jovem que não havia sentido sua presença.

- A primavera chegou e trouxe consigo, a sua melhor dama.

A jovem o olhou, mas ao contrário do que esperava, ela não se assustou e sim, lhe ofereceu um belo sorriso.

- Sou apenas uma admiradora dessa estação que está porvir meu caro senhor. Jamais teria tal ousadia de me afirmar como uma dama de honra da deusa primaveril.

- Também afirmo com certeza de que a deusa das flores jamais teria a ousadia de se proclamar mais bela que a você.

- Sem dúvida, é um homem que profana os deuses com palavras suaves.

- Na realidade, sou um homem que não consegue ficar insensível diante de uma mulher tão bela quanto você.

Ele então lhe estendeu a rosa que trazia em suas pétalas, algumas gotículas de orvalho. Ela recebeu a rosa com delicadeza, tomando apenas o cuidado de não se machucar com os espinhos que surgiam de seu caule. Sentindo-se explorada pelo olhar azul do homem a sua frente, a moça corou, fazendo assim, menção de se retirar.

- Vai embora sem nem ao menos me dizer seu nome?

- O que pode valer um simples nome?

- Às vezes nada, mas muitas vezes, tudo.

Distante cerca de cinco metros de distância, ela se virou e disse com um sorriso ainda adornado pelo rubor da face.

- Meu nome é Freya.

- Freya? – Miro repetiu. – Pelos deuses! Estaria eu me apaixonando pela deusa do amor?

Ela se foi sem nenhuma resposta. Miro sorriu, vendo a bela loira de cabelos curtos e ar nobre, desaparecer por entre os arbustos. Sentou-se no banco, pensando no que havia dito.

"A primavera chegou e trouxe consigo, a sua melhor dama? Pela deusa, que cantada mais piegas!" pensou o grego que começou a rir se si mesmo.

...x...x...x...

O momento do início do Festejos de Primavera – que também eram conhecidos como os Festejos da deusa Freiya - finalmente havia chegado. Para o povo de Asgard, que há pouco tempo atrás amargavam a tristeza da guerra, viam naquele festejo em honra à deusa do amor, um convite à convivência pacífica.

Na sacada da imponente mansão dos governantes de Asgard, os principais cidadãos – e por conseqüência, nobres – ocupavam uma área considerável de onde se podia ter uma visão privilegiada dos enormes jardins que repletos de cidadãos dos mais diversos níveis sociais, também estavam comportando um palco improvisado e uma curiosa arena.

As princesas de Asgard ainda não haviam chegado. Portanto, as vozes estavam alteradas e as conversas, por sinal, bastante animadas. E nesse ínterim repleto de uma feliz balburdia, os dois viajantes do Santuário acabavam de adentrar na sacada.

Miro imediatamente, começou a inspecionar o local, a fim de ver a jovem com quem conversara mais cedo. A encontrou próxima de outras damas que ao verem os dois cavaleiros, riram baixinho e começaram a cochichar algo que Miro infelizmente não conseguiu discernir. Em compensação, a dama que realmente o interessava sorriu gentilmente, fazendo com que ambos começassem a trocar olhares cúmplices, o que logo foi percebido pelo calmo cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Miro, vejo que não perdeu a mania de cortejar insistentemente uma dama.

- Shura. Espero que um dia saia dessa clausura em que vive e que finalmente, possa conhecer a felicidade. – Miro retorquiu, sem retirar os olhos felinos de sua estonteante presa.

- Bom, se ela lhe interessa tanto, creio que o fato dela ser irmã gêmea de Frey, o general do exercito de Asgard, também o deixará interessado. – o espanhol, dando um leve sorriso de escárnio.

- O quê? Ela tem um irmão?

- Sim. Veja.

Shura acenou discretamente para um rapaz de cabelos loiros e possuidor de uma estatura física invejável. Vestia-se nobremente e portava uma espada que tinha em seu cabo, um relevo do brasão da família real. Não precisava ser um adivinho para saber que Frey era um homem de grande influencia naquele país.

Ao avistá-lo, Miro sorriu debochadamente e respondeu.

- Creio que ele ficará feliz em saber que um cavaleiro de ouro deseja pertencer a sua família.

Shura não deixou de sorrir com o comentário do amigo. Se conhecia bem o cavaleiro de Escorpião, sabia que a sua teimosia em relação ao coração da dama só terminaria quando ele finalmente conseguisse o que almejava. Assim, virou-se em direção a porta que dava acesso à sacada, onde no exato momento, Hilda e Fler se fizeram presentes.

Como era de se esperar, todos os convidados calaram-se e à medida que as jovens passavam pelos homens e mulheres presentes, que inclinavam o corpo em sinal de reverencia pela presença real que se fazia ali. Hilda e Fler por sua vez, fizeram o mesmo gesto diante dos cavaleiros. Apesar de saber que toda a atenção estar voltada para ela naquele momento, Hilda sentiu ser observada por Shura que permaneceu sério ao constatar que ela havia se virado em direção aos cavaleiros.

- Espero que a noite tenha sido agradável aos senhores. – Hilda falou, pousando os olhos claros nos negros de Shura.

- Não somente à noite, como o começo dessa clara manhã, minha senhora. – quem respondeu foi Miro, em seu costumeiro tom jocoso.

- Fico feliz... – Hilda não continuou a falar, pois uma leve tontura a fez erguer uma de suas mãos até a altura da testa, sentindo-a suada e fria.

- Hilda, você está bem? – Fler perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Sim, estou. Não se preocupe. – a sarcedotisa de Odin interpôs, forçando um sorriso que se desfez rapidamente.

Nesse momento, um arauto anunciou não somente à multidão, como também aos nobres que ali se faziam presentes, que o início do festival já estava prestes a começar e que o primeiro evento que abriria os festejos seria o "duelo dos deuses".

- Duelo dos deuses? – Miro indagou.

- É um duelo que define quem poderá ter o direito de erguer a armadura de guerreiro-deus, Miro. – Shura respondeu, enquanto se dirigia ao parapeito da sacada. - Decerto que hoje, a armadura em questão será a que um dia pertenceu ao guerreiro-deus Siegfried.

- Mas pelo que soube – Miro continuou em um tom de voz baixo, como um sussurro. – os últimos guerreiros-deuses não foram escolhidos dessa forma...

- Tem razão, cavaleiro. – Frey respondeu, se aproximando dos cavaleiros. Miro por sua vez, se maldisse por ver que o irmão de Freiya além de tudo, era bastante perspicaz. – Após incontáveis anos, as sete principais armaduras do exército de Odin foram despertas pelo poder da princesa Hilda que naqueles tempos sombrios, era guiada pelo poder maligno do anel de Nibelungos. Hoje, faz-se necessário que haja substitutos para os guerreiros que sucumbiram à batalha contra vocês. Afinal, o povo de Asgard necessita de heróis.

Assim como Shura, Hilda – que não ouviu o teor da conversa entre Miro e Frey - também se dirigiu ao parapeito, a fim de poder ter uma melhor visão da arena que àquela hora, já estava apinhada de expectadores. No exato instante que todos puderam se acomodar, os dois portões extremos da arena se abriram, dando passagem para dois personagens. Shura que de vez em quando dirigia seu olhar – mesmo que de uma forma discreta – para a princesa de Asgard, pode notar que ao ver um dos competidores, seu tom de pele mudou drasticamente.

"Então aquele rapazote deve ser Gunther." – Shura pensou.

Gunther era um jovem de dezoito anos. Possuidor de pele branca e cabelos da cor loiro-mel, era bem mais alto que os jovens do mundo atual, mas naquelas regiões onde seus moradores tinham uma propensão a estaturas físicas grandiosas, podia-se dizer que ele estava na faixa de normalidade. Era magro, mas tinha músculos bem definidos, o que significava que ele era acostumado com exercícios físicos. Mas algo a mais chamava a atenção do cavaleiro de Capricórnio em relação àquele rapaz de olhar fixo e decidido.

O outro oponente também possuía os traços nórdicos, mas seu sorriso era irônico e sádico. A cada passo que dava, era possível sentir um cosmos que além de forte, parecia ser destronador. Era sem dúvida, um combatente hostil. Seu nome? Surtur.

Cabia a Hilda erguer a mão, simbolizando assim que o reino de Asgard permitia o começo daquela batalha de honra. E esta o fez, mesmo sentindo que sua mão tremulava não apenas pela ação da ventania que anunciava o fim de uma turbulenta estação, mas sim, por outros motivos que apenas sua alma poderia conhecer.

Finalmente, a princesa asgardiana efetuou o gesto, fazendo com que a batalha tenha início. Logo, os dois oponentes avançam, demonstrando que não estavam ali apenas para encher os olhos de uma multidão sedenta por emoção, mas na realidade, para provar a Hilda e por conseqüência, a Odin, que poderiam sim obter a honra de envergar a armadura de Double.

- Gunther! Gunther! Ainda pensas que poderá ser um guerreiro-deus? – bradava Surtur, enquanto desferia uma seqüência de socos no oponente que apenas sorria sarcasticamente.

- Eu não penso, uma vez que já a sinto comigo, como se a armadura já fizesse parte de mim, Surtur seu imbecil. – retrucou Gunther, enquanto se desviava dos golpes com maestria.

- Sente ela! Deixe de falar asneiras, irmão do perdedor! – respondeu Surtur, levantando com o pé, um punhado de areia que acertou os olhos de Gunther, o deixando temporariamente impossibilitado de enxergar e aproveitando a fresta aberta, deu um soco traiçoeiro no queixo do rapaz, fazendo com que seu corpo fosse projetado a alguns metros.

Surtur rapidamente se aproximou de Gunther, começando a golpeá-lo com o pé em suas costas. Gunther permanecia no chão, sentindo que alguns dentes haviam se quebrado com o impacto e também, sentindo-se impossibilitado de se levantar, por conta dos chures que recebia. Porém, mais que a potencia dos golpes, o ódio que sentira ao ouvir tal insulto ao seu irmão teve sem dúvida, um efeito mais devastador em seu espírito.

- Senhorita Hilda. – Frey interveio, preocupado com preocupação pelo rumo inesperado daquela batalha. – Erga sua mão novamente, dando fim a batalha. Gunther está em uma situação bastante delicada.

- Frey, não pode pedir isso! – Fler interveio rapidamente. – Sabe que Gunther jamais se perdoaria se porventura perdesse essa batalha. Sabe o quanto ele treinou, o quanto se dedicou para o dia de hoje. Se minha irmã decretar o termino da batalha, será a mesma coisa que decretar o fim de seu sonho.

- Mas senhorita Fler...

Em meio a esse ínterim, Shura pode perceber que o olhar de Hilda parecia perdido em meio a tudo que se passava a sua volta. Era como se seu espírito passeasse entre lembranças, imagens, medos e ânsias. A sarcedotisa de Odin personificava naquele momento, a presença invisivelmente elegante que somente as belas e austeras estatuas gregas poderiam concretizar.

Mas seus lábios se moviam. Ora ligeiros, ora lentos. Quando rápidos, pareciam emanar uma muda oração e quando diminuíam o ritmo, pareciam querer balbuciar uma única palavra ou um nome. Shura se amaldiçoou por não ter entre tantas qualidades que possuía, o dom de poder ler os lábios daquela dama que de forma inconsciente, o intrigava.

- Vejam! Gunther se levantou!

Na arena, Surtur, que havia caido ao chão graças a um soco que desferiu uma curiosa corrente de ar, olhava atônito para um Gunther tomado de um cosmos tão poderoso que sobrepujava o seu centenas de vezes.

- Maldito Surtur. Hoje será o dia da tua maior derrota e humilhação... Arrependerá-se mil vezes por me chamar de "irmão do perdedor".

Mal havia terminado de proferir a frase e todos os que assistiam aquele digladio viram no segundo seguinte, o oponente de Gunther caído ao chão, coberto por uma misteriosa cinza que parecia ser oriunda de um vulcão. Ninguém havia compreendido muito bem como uma luta que a principio pareceria ser tediosa e a favor de Surtur, pode em segundos, virar de uma forma tão impossível. Mas para os cavaleiros de Atena ali presentes, aquela batalha já estava ganha para Gunther, há tempos.

- Ele invocou as larvas subterrâneas... – Miro analisava o instante do golpe que quase ninguém pode enxergar. – No exato instante que ele projetou uma corrente de ar com um soco, em menos de dois milésimos de segundos, ele deu outro soco no chão, abrindo milimétricas crateras que cuspiram fogo...

- A corrente de ar serviu para desestabilizar Surtur que logo em seguida se viu rodeado por lava vulcânica. – Shura interveio. – O resto foi obra da natureza.

- Então o moleque é bom. – Miro completou. – Está na cara que a armadura de Double será dele.

Mas ainda faltava a palavra final de Hilda, ou melhor, o gesto que finalizaria o embate. Shura, assim como todos, virou-se em direção a sacerdotisa esperando alguma reação. Mas o que foi realmente visto fez com que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio se apressasse em direção a Hilda, a tomando nos braços.

- Hilda! – Fler exclamou assustada.

- Ela desmaiou. – Shura respondeu com frieza ao observar o corpo aparentemente inanimado entre seus braços. – Está com muita febre.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele se retirou da sacada com Hilda, sob os olhares atônitos do povo.

- Onde fica o quarto dela? – o cavaleiro perguntou a uma das serviçais do palácio enquanto caminhava apressadamente.

- No final do corredor, senhor!

Os apressados passos metálicos se dirigiram até o aposento da princesa. Tão logo repousou Hilda em sua cama, Shura tratou de verificar a temperatura dela novamente. Sua mão percorreu as temporas, até as maçãs do rosto dela. Sentiu que a temperatura corporal era consideravelmente alta, assim como a maciesa que sua pele. Aquele simples contato, fez com que o cavaleiro sentisse que sua pele arrepiasse e por mais que quisesse, seus olhos não deixavam de contemplar a jovem que começava a recobrar os sentidos.

- Onde... Estou?

- Em seu quarto, majestade. – Shura respondeu, afastando-se de seu leito. – Teve um desmaio por causa da febre.

- Febre? – Hilda indagou instintivamente. Talvez fosse o grande peso da responsabilidade que trazia consigo, ou então, a pouca preocupação que dispensava para si mesma nos últimos tempos. Na verdade, o fato era de que a sarcedotisa estava fraca há vários dias, o que fez com que seu corpo reclamasse por cuidados.

- Obrigada... Guerreiro.

- Hilda...

Nesse exato instante, entraram no quarto Fler, Freiya e Miro.

- Hilda! Irmã, o que aconteceu?

- Ela desmaiou devido à febre. – Shura respondeu.

- Fler, peça a uma das servas para trazer água morna e lenços limpos. – Freiya pediu enquanto se aproximava do leito de Hilda.

- Ela precisa descansar. – Shura outorgou. – Vamos Miro.

Antes que deixassem aquele cômodo, os cavaleiros puderam escutar a princesa asgardiana indagar, mesmo enfraquecida.

- E Gunther?

Miro se virou para ela e respondeu:

- Venceu a luta e Frey o proclamou guerreiro-deus.

O grego e o espanhol puderam ver um sorriso cristalino surgir em meio aquela face cansada pela fraqueza física. Shura também sorriu, como se quisesse fazer de seu sorriso, o melhor companheiro para aquele outro sorriso que já havia se desmanchado nos lábios da sacerdotiza de Odin.

- Por Afrodite, a deusa. Como a princesa Hilda é linda! Jamais teria coragem de feri-la, pelo contrário... – Miro comentava enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, com Shura.

Ao perceber o semblante distante do amigo, o escorpiano alfinetou:

- Diga-me Shura... Como foi a sensação de ter aquela linda mulher em seus braços?

- Miro. – o capricorniano respondeu, o encarando seriamente. – Cale-se.

- Ora, ora! Eu só fiz uma inocente pergunta! Está muito nervoso por pouca coisa! Sabe o que você deveria fazer? Pedir férias à Atena e ir para a Espanha, a fim de descansar e também, pegar uma espanhola bem quente e...

Enquanto Miro continuava com seus conselhos, as únicas reações que passavam pela mente do espanhol foram: "Partir Miro ao meio."

- Err... Shura. – Miro tornou a falar, sentindo que o amigo já o partia ao meio, apenas com o olhar. – Seu quarto é aquele ali, esse é o meu quarto.

Uma indiscreta gota de suor rolou pela testa do espanhol que respondeu rapidamente:

- Eu sei!

Ao ver o amigo entrar no seu quarto, Miro suspirou, pensando: "Será que ele se apaixonou?"

Vendo-se sozinho, o espanhol retirou a capa que as ombreiras de sua armadura sustentavam. Por mais que tentasse, sua mente não conseguia se desviar da imagem da princesa asgardiana. E não somente a visão, mas também a sensação daquele corpo perto do seu, o perfume que exalava... Já havia ouvido falar muito dela, de sua infinda bondade e também de seu ímpeto de fúria. Entretanto, nada, nenhuma palavra poderia sintetizar o que aquela mulher significava realmente. Todavia, Shura de Capricórnio já começava a compreendê-la, quando sussurrou instintivamente:

- Hilda de Poláris... Você é única.

...x...x...x...

Florestas de Asgard.

O vento frio sacudia com violência o capuz negro e mal cheiroso que aquele homem de estatura gigantesca usava. Mas a ventania noturna não lhe significava nada, uma vez que sua ânsia em chegar à caverna também conhecida como a "Morada de Fafnir" era sem dúvida, bem maior.

Logo, seus olhos puderam avistar a entrada da caverna completamente soterrada por pesadas rochas. Sentado sobre uma delas, outro homem o aguardava.

- O que está fazendo aqui, completamente exposto! Por acaso quer que nos descubram!

Indiferente às ameaças do gigante, o homem se levantou e se ajoelhou a sua frente, dizendo:

- Não seja tão dramático, mestre. Ninguém nos reconhecerá, depois de tanto tempo. E se por acaso isso acontecer, sem dúvida nos chamarão de fantasmas.

- Puf! Não é a toa que lhe deram o nome do nosso grão-mestre.

O homem que estava ajoelhado sorriu. Mas o seu momento de descontração parou quando o outro começou a falar.

- Dois dias. Apenas quarenta e oito horas.

- Mestre, os Berserkers já estão a postos.

- Espalhados da forma como eu lhe ordenei?

- Sim. E em cada região, estão recrutando mais soldados. Creio que nesse exato momento, nosso exército está contando com mais de dois mil homens.

- Perfeito. – dessa vez, foi o gigante a sorrir. – Eles não terão a menor chance.

- E quanto a _eles_?

- Está falando daqueles dois cavaleiros de ouro?

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe. Eles partirão de Asgard amanhã.

De repente, a caverna começou a emitir sons que se assemelhavam a grunhidos de um animal em fúria. Os dois homens começaram a gargalhar.

- Está ouvindo? Fafnir está prestes a se libertar de sua prisão subterrânea, meu mestre!

- Sim! E junto com o dragão, o nosso deus!

- Finalmente...

- Sim! Finalmente nosso senhor conhecerá a liberdade! E nós, o poder por estarmos servindo a ele!

Ainda ouvindo os sons vindos da caverna lacrada, o gigante olhou em direção a estrela Poláris e com um extremo ódio no olhar claro, cerrou os punhos, dizendo:

- Hilda de Poláris... Suas horas estão contadas!

_Continua..._

**...x...x...x...**

_**Berserkrs**: guerreiros enfurecidos que desprovidos de armadura, lutavam dominados por uma espécie de frenesi louco chamado berserksgangr. São designados pelo termo berserkr ou bare sarkr, isto é, "camisa de urso". Costumavam aparentar ursos, ou usar peles de ursos, e possuírem a mesma força e selvageria desses._

_**Gunther**: herói nórdico, irmão do também herói Siegfried. No épico Das Nibelungenlied, Gunther foi auxiliado por seu irmão Siegfried a conquistar a valquiria Brunhild, usando sua capa mágica Tarnkappe. A mesma artimanha foi usada por Siegfried para consquistar a vassalagem de Gunther, ao derrotar os exércitos de seus inimigos, Saxões e Dinamarqueses._

_**Fafnir**: Um gigante metamorfoseado em dragão. Filho de Hreidmar, e irmão de Andvari e Ottr. Fafnir matou seu pai para apoderar-se do tesouro que teria de dividir como os irmãos, e transformou em dragão para melhor proteger o tesouro. Algumas lendas contam que Siegfried matou Fafnir. _

_**Surtur**: Mestre dos gigantes de fogo, responsável também pela destruição de Asgard, no dia do Ragnarok. Sua morada se chama Musphelhein ou Muspellsheim, significa "Casa da Desolação". Era uma zona quente de onde se dizia terem originado os primeiros seres vivos. Situa-se no Sul, por oposição a __Niflheim__ no Norte. A partir das faíscas de Muspelheim foram criados os planetas, cometas e estrelas._

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas da autora:_**

_Essa fic surgiu após insistentes pedidos de uma amiga (Luluzinha Bay) que queria ler uma fic com o casal - mais que impossível – Hilda e Shura._

_Infelizmente, eu sou péssima escrevendo com os cavaleiros dourados. Por isso, peço desculpas se eu tiver cometido deslizes nesse primeiro capítulo._

_E finalmente, o meu "muito obrigada" vai para a Alana, Analuisa, Juli.cham e Priscilla Gilmore que me deram a maior força para escrever essa fanfic._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_**Arthemisys **_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Destinos que se cruzam**

**Capítulo 2**

Na varanda de seu aposento localizado na ala leste do Palácio Valhala, Shura contemplava o luar que magnificamente se insinuava por entre as densas e escuras nuvens. Por mais que tivesse tentado, não havia conseguido dormir e a sua insônia repentina certamente o estava incomodando.

Saiu da parte externa e voltou ao seu quarto, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos castanhos, a fim de enxugar as gotículas de água oriundas do vento noturno. Nesse momento, seus olhos puderam avistar por entre as luzes que ultrapassavam as frestas da porta, uma sombra se movimentar rapidamente.

Seguindo um instinto que nem ele mesmo pôde identificar, abriu a porta e ao se virar, viu alguém completamente coberto por um capuz negro desaparecer ao final do corredor. Talvez o cavaleiro não fizesse menção de seguir o estranho, mas alguns fios de cabelos acinzentados que saiam do negro capuz fizeram com que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio mudasse de idéia rapidamente.

- Hilda?

**...x...x...x...**

_Hilda POV_

_Acordei-me com o gralhar de uma coruja próxima à janela de meu quarto. Sentei na borda da cama, ainda sentindo dores em meu corpo, como se eu tivesse sido submetida a uma sessão de tortura medieval. Na boca, um gosto amargo proveniente dos vários remédios que me deram para cessar a febre. Sentia-me fraca, mas estranhamente assustada. Sim, assustada. Apesar de que sonhos nunca me elevassem ao medo, eu sentia naquele momento, um medo crucial, misturada ao meu misticismo de que sonhar com seres lendários sempre significava um mau agouro._

_Levantei-me decidida. Tinha que interceder a Ele!_

_Com cuidado, vesti uma capa negra e sem levar a tocha que já crepitava fracamente, sai do meu quarto em direção ao estábulo do Palácio. Lá, vi os cinco cavalos puros-sangues que relinchavam de uma forma que eu compreendi que fosse um pedido feito por cada um daqueles animais, para que eu escolhesse bem. E creio que escolhi bem. O cavalo negro, o mesmo da época sombria... O mesmo que percorreu comigo os vales que separavam o Castelo do Ponto Zero._

_Retirei o animal do estábulo com uma extremada cautela, olhando para todos os lados a fim de verificar que não existia nenhum guarda que pudesse me interceptar. E a galopes rápidos, sai do Palácio de Valhala em direção ao local onde apesar de todos os perigos que representava, me fazia sentir a criatura mais bem acolhida pelos potentes braços do senhor absoluto de Asgard._

**...x...x...x...**

Como era de se esperar, a ventania parecia que iria remover os céus e as terras daquela região. Entretanto, o corcel negro que guiava Hilda até seu destino era ainda mais feroz e aos poucos conseguia vencer os obstáculos naturais, até finalmente chegar às escarpas rochosas.

Mantendo uma distância considerável, Shura acompanhava todos os passos da sacerdotisa. Considerava estranha a tamanha dedicação da mulher que ainda bastante enfraquecida, enfrentava com bravura o clima hostil daquelas paragens para ir orar ao deus padroeiro de seu país. Com cuidado, o cavaleiro desceu do cavalo que montava e se protegeu por detrás de alguns arbustos a fim de simplesmente, observa-la. Entretanto, um outro fato que se sucedia bem mais próximo a ele, chamou a sua atenção.

Sons de passos foram percebidos pelo espanhol, em meio a vegetação rasteira do limite da floresta. Ao dirigir o olhar em direção ao som, Shura percebeu que uma sombra se locomovia para o coração da floresta. Pensou em correr atrás do obscuro personagem, mas percebeu – de certo modo assustado – que Hilda corria perigo.

- As escarpas...!

**...x...x...x...**

- Droga de dor de estômago infeliz!

Miro amaldiçoava continuamente seu estômago enquanto saia do quarto em direção – pelo menos ele imaginava que era - às alas serviçais do Palácio de Valhalla.

- Por que foi que eu inventei de comer aquele leitão ao vinho! Bom, espero que exista pelo menos um pacote de sal de frutas por aqui... Ah! Graças aos deuses... A cozinha!

Ao entrar no cômodo, o cavaleiro deu de cara com um homem encapuzado que fechava com cuidado, a porta que dava acesso ao pátio externo do Palácio.

- _Guten Morgen_? – Miro indagou utilizando-se do escasso alemão que possuía.

O estranho virou-se rapidamente, revelando-se ser...

- Frey? O que está fazendo aqui?

O nobre deixou cair a capa negra que cobria o rosto assustado, mas deteve-se ao cuidado de não deixar que certo objeto que trazia em uma das mãos fosse revelado.

- Eu é que pergunto o que o senhor faz aqui há essas horas?

- Atrás de um sal de frutas. – Miro respondeu, enquanto massageava a área que compreendia o estômago. – Você tem?

- Não sei do que fala senhor Miro. Acaso não está se sentindo bem?

- É... Sabe, eu comi demais e... Hei! Está sangrando!

Frey baixa os olhos e vê que sua mão estava ensangüentada. Amaldiçoou-se por ter permitido que tamanho desleixo tivesse acontecido.

- Não se preocupe. Quando desci do cavalo me descuidei e minha mão foi ferida pela sela. Nada que uma boa infusão de ervas não resolva. E quanto a sua dor de estômago, aconselho que beba leite de alce fêmea.

Assim, Frey se retira da cozinha, deixando Miro bastante pensativo em relação a atitude tão confusa que o irmão de Freiya demonstrou. Entretanto, o principal fator de suas indagações era...

- Alce não é aquele bicho galhudo...? – e arregalando os olhos, arremata. – Deus que me livre! Prefiro a dor de estômago!

**...x...x...x...**

Ajoelhou-se e o peso de seu corpo foi amortecido pela neve que se estendia por toda a superfície rochosa. Sem demora uniu as palmas das mãos e acendendo seu cosmos, elevou uma fervorosa oração ao deus viking. Mal abrira os lábios em voz de prece, Hilda sentiu seu ombro ser tocado. Havia mais alguém ali.

- Senhor...!

Shura a puxou firmemente pelo braço, para no segundo seguinte, pular com ela da rocha que começava a se separar do paredão principal.

- O que está acontecendo!

Corra. Corra! Shura pensava enquanto tentava vencer a distancia que os separava da do abismo. Entretanto, percebeu que não era apenas o local onde Hilda meditava que estava fissurado: todo o percurso feito de rochas que os levaria até a estrada estavam completamente trincados por algo que Shura deduziu ser tanto ou mais afiado que a mitológica espada excalibur.

- Apenas corra!

Como em uma fila de dominós estrategicamente montados, o braço de rochas onde marcava o ponto zero do reino de Asgard, começou a desmoronar gradualmente. O casal estava prestes a cair no revolto mar. Shura ia à frente e Hilda um pouco atrás, graças ao longo vestido que dificultava a sua corrida.

"O que estava acontecendo afinal de contas!" – Hilda indagou-se mentalmente. Nesse exato instante, seus pés tropeçaram na barra do vestido, a fazendo cair. O cavaleiro percebeu que se continuasse com aquele ritmo "lento", com certeza o fim deles seria algo bastante real.

Então, Shura segurou a outra mão de Hilda para impulsionar o corpo da sarcedotisa do chão e rapidamente, sua mão direita deslizou pelas costas da jovem, chegando a cintura, fazendo com que ele tivesse condições de toma-la em seus braços. Agora livre do empecilho de correr mais rápido, Capricórnio olhou apenas para frente e pediu mentalmente aos deuses que não fosse acometido por câimbras por conta dos pés descalços na neve.

A distância que os separava da queda dos rochedos não era maior que dois metros. Entretanto, a passos rápidos do cavaleiro foram mais eficazes que o efeito físico da gravidade e finalmente, eles se viram livres do desastre e seguros na área mais próxima a estrada de pedregulhos que levava ao castelo de Valhala.

Cansado pela corrida que fez, Shura respirava pesadamente. Porém, sua respiração ficou mais pesada ao sentir que outra respiração batia em seu rosto e ao ver que em seus braços, Hilda o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- Senhorita...

- Eu estou bem... – ela respondeu antes mesmo que Shura pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. – Só estou um pouco... Assustada.

- Compreendo. Eu também estou assustado. – Shura respondeu, enquanto pousava o corpo de Hilda delicadamente no chão. Somente nesse momento foi que percebeu que estava usando apenas uma calça de moletom preta e uma ínfima camiseta regata branca. E pior: Hilda o encarava dos pés a cabeça.

- Não é nada disso que a senhorita está pensando!

- O quê? – ela indagou, enquanto puxava o manto negro contra seu corpo, escondendo assim a longa camisola azul-clara que usava.

Voltaram a se encarar e ambos ficaram avermelhados pela situação que era no mínimo, constrangedora.

- Eu não pensei em nada a respeito do senhor... Bem, quer dizer, eu pensei sim... Bom, isso não importa agora, não é mesmo? – ela tentou disfarçar, enquanto dirigia seu olhar para o rochedo que agora, jazia no mar gelado de Asgard.

- Sim, realmente não importa... – Shura balbuciou, enquanto seus olhos não saiam da visualização do corpo esguio da jovem que instigantemente era revelado pela brisa que afastava o capuz e deixava a mostra o tecido fino da camisola que usava.

- Eu não consigo compreender...

- Nem eu...

- Então compartilha do mesmo pensamento que o meu?

Foi nesse momento que Shura percebeu que estava pensando besteiras demais.

- Pensamento...?

- Sim. As escarpas são formadas por rochas cristalinas. Portanto, não poderiam entrar em estado de erosão com tanta facilidade. Ainda tem o fato de...

- A estrada rochosa na qual a senhorita se encontrava caiu sob a forma de um dominó. – Shura analisou sério, enquanto pensava no motivo que o levou a correr feito um louco e retirar Hilda daquele lugar: as rochas haviam sido retalhadas, como se uma poderosa espada as tivessem fatiado. Uma armadilha um tanto improvável, mas com certeza, bastante eficaz.

- Vim até aqui para interceder a Odin. Compreendo que isso pode parecer um ato impensado, mas tive uma premonição há poucos momentos atrás... Bom, na realidade, tive um sonho...

Shura a ouvia com total atenção.

- Por favor, continue.

- Sonhei que percorria sozinha e a cavalo, a estrada principal que liga Asgard a Midgard. No instante em que eu me aproximava da ponte que separa os dois mundos, um terrível ser mitológico atravessou a estrada, bloqueando o caminho... Fafnir.

Shura logo associou o nome. Fafnir era o temido dragão da mitologia escandinava que foi morto pelas mãos do herói Ziegfried. Do sangue que jorrou das entranhas do animal e que banhou o guerreiro, surgiu então uma outra lenda que contava que Ziegfried se tornou um guerreiro indestrutível, graças a proteção invisível que o sangue do monstro possuía.

- E por conta disso, resolveu arriscar sua vida e vir até a floresta, orar ao seu deus?

- Arriscar a vida não seria a expressão mais correta a se usar nesse caso, senhor Shura. Eu apenas estava cumprindo o meu dever como sacerdotisa de Odin.

- O fato de achar que deve cumprir seu dever como sacerdotisa não é motivo suficiente para sair sozinha do castelo e enfrentar sozinha, os perigos da noite. Foi um ato impensado e que quase a matou.

Ao ouvir as palavras preocupadas, Hilda sentiu a nostálgica lembrança de quando Ziegfried passava longas horas a dar sermões sobre os cuidados que Hilda deveria ter ao andar de cavalo, ao passear pelas planícies de Ida sozinha... Sua tamanha dedicação que naquela época era motivo de leves aborrecimentos por parte dela, agora faziam parte de um profundo vazio que somente a saudade da partida eterna era capaz de produzir.

Hilda apenas despertou de seu transe quando Shura falou, com um tom de voz mais acentuado.

- Desculpe. Eu não tenho o direito de intervir em sua vida, senhorita.

- Eu é que peço desculpas, senhor. Creio que até hoje, meus impulsos são a causa de muitas tristezas... Minhas e dos que me são queridos.

Enquanto falava, a sarcedotisa pode então ouvir o trote macio de seu cavalo. Shura controlava o animal pelas rédeas enquanto mostrava o seu mais confiante sorriso.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. E quanto ao que aconteceu agora, amanhã teremos tempo suficiente para pensar no que realmente aconteceu.

- O senhor sempre é tão prático? – a jovem questionou.

- Sempre que me for conveniente, sim. – ele respondeu, sorrindo com mais franqueza e a encarando de uma forma diferente. Única, por assim dizer.

Hilda sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e sem dúvida, imaginou que estaria bastante corado. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, tomou as rédeas do animal e subindo, deixou-se ser guiada pelo cavaleiro de Capricórnio que não parecia se incomodar com o chão frio e áspero onde seus pés desnudos pisavam. Após algum tempo de caminhada silenciosa, Hilda sentiu a audácia vontade de falar.

- Obrigada, senhor.

- Não é necessário agradecer. E não me chame de senhor.

- Então do que devo chamá-lo?

- Shura. – ele respondeu, encarando-a com suavidade.

Ao se sentir invadida pelo olhar castanho e vivaz do homem que lhe salvara, Hilda permitiu-se sorrir.

- Deveria sorrir mais vezes, senhorita. – o espanhol arrematou, de certa forma hipnotizado com a beleza cadenciada da asgardiana.

- Não vejo tantos motivos para sorrir, se... Quero dizer Shura.

- E porque não? É uma líder amada pelo seu povo e pelos seus próximos. Além de que é uma mulher esplendida... Em todos os sentidos.

Hilda sentiu que o coração acelerava mais uma vez, mas fez um esforço tremendo para não demonstrar as suas emoções. Será que aquele homem tinha noção dos efeitos que suas palavras produziam nela? Não, com certeza.

- Estamos nos aproximando do Palácio. – Hilda desviou do assunto, rapidamente. – O povo de Asgard se sentirá honrado se os cavaleiros de Athena comparecerem à cerimônia de entrega da armadura sagrada de Doube ao guerreiro-deus Gunther.

- Será um prazer.

- Espero que sim.

Ao chegarem mais próximo ao palácio, Shura ajudou Hilda a descer do cavalo. O rapaz sentia o leve perfume que adornava o corpo da sarcedotisa e que a deixava ainda mais graciosa. Agora entendia o porquê da devoção de Ziegfried por ela. Apesar de humana e por isso mesmo, suscetível aos erros humanos, Hilda parecia ser diferente. Havia algo nela que a fazia única e Shura havia percebido isso desde a primeira vez que a olhou. Por um breve momento, sentiu tristeza ao saber que teria que partir de Asgard.

- Temos que nos separar por aqui. – Shura disse ainda próximo ao corpo de Hilda. – Afinal, o que sua guarda diria se a visse em companhia de um homem como eu?

- Bom... Diriam que eu estaria em boas mãos.

- Suas palavras são realmente convincentes, senhorita Hilda. – ele respondeu, enquanto segurava as mãos suaves da jovem entre as suas.

O contato da pele áspera do cavaleiro produzia leves ondas de arrepio nela. Mas era uma boa sensação. Algo gostoso de sentir.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhorita... Apenas de Hilda, tudo bem?

- É impossível. É uma princesa e devo tratá-la como tal. – ele replicou mais uma vez, aproximando seu rosto do dela, afim de que sua voz não pudesse ser escutada por mais ninguém que não fosse, por ela.

Delicadamente, ela retirou suas mãos da dele e igualmente, retrucou:

- Sou uma princesa, assim como você é o homem que me salvou. Portanto, estamos em pé de igualdade. Boa noite, cavaleiro de Athena.

- Boa noite, Hilda de Poláris.

Após a breve despedida, a jovem saiu caminhando com cautela para o interior do Palácio. Enquanto a via desaparecer por entre a penumbra, sentiu uma vontade louca de correr até ela, toma-la em seus braços e beija-la.

"_¡Dios! Yo estoy pensando las cosas sin sentido demasiado!_" – pensou, tentando se resignar de um sentimento que mal havia nascido e que pelo visto, estava disposto a dominá-lo por completo.

**...x...x...x...**

Na manhã seguinte, Hilda se dirigiu até a Sala do Trono do Palácio Valhala. Visivelmente abatida pelo mal estar que sofrera no dia anterior, a princesa asgardiana precisou insistir com os curandeiros do reino replicando que estava melhor e que tinha condições de presidir a continuação dos festejos. Já no salão, viu que mais alguém a esperava.

- Bom dia, _meine dame_.

- Bom dia, Frey.

Estendeu sua mão, a auxiliando na subida dos degraus que levariam até o trono. Ao ver vê-la com ar abatido, o jovem indagou:

- Parece que não teve uma noite tranqüila.

- Sim, realmente não tive. E não teve nada haver com a indisposição que sofri ontem.

- Como?

Hilda fechou os olhos e soltou um lânguido suspiro. Ao abri-los, a sacerdotisa fitou o general asgardiano nos olhos, com uma grande firmeza que já lhe era bastante característica.

- À noite, senti que Odin necessitava de orações. Fui então até o penhasco da praia e... Fui vítima de um atentado.

Frey sentiu que as palavras ficaram presas no pomo-de-adão.

- Entretanto, tenho a certeza de que fui protegida pela mão misericordiosa de Fridda, pois fui salva por um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Um cavaleiro!

- Sim. Shura de Capricórnio me seguiu e me retirou da escarpa antes que ela caísse no mar.

- Impossível... – Frey sussurrou automaticamente ao ouvir o breve relatório que ela fez, logo em seguida.

- Eu também me permito a pensar de vez em quando, que este fato foi um pesadelo, mas sei que foi real... De alguma forma.

- Bom, eu enviarei alguns homens para averiguarem a situação do penhasco. Enquanto isso, pedirei que Gunther lhe acompanhe sempre.

- Não é necessária tanta preocupação comigo, Frey.

- Como não? Como você mesma disse, quase morreu em um ataque!

- Mas não se faz necessário que Gunther fique comigo. E porque vai enviar homens para examinarem as escarpas? Por acaso alguém lhe contou sobre a avalanche das rochas?

Frey deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Claro. Alguns aldeões comentaram a respeito de uma avalanche na praia, mas jamais imaginei que você estava lá no exato momento. – e contornando o assunto, volta a falar com um tom de voz mais forte. – E como assim "não se faz necessário"! Gunther é um guerreiro-deus agora.

- Sim, Gunther é um guerreiro agora, entretanto, não quero expor nenhum guerreiro de Asgard ao perigo desnecessário, será que você não entende?

- O que eu entendo, é que você não quer não consegue aceitar o fato de que antes de serem seus amigos, os guerreiros deuses foram homens treinados e orientados a defenderem Asgard com suas vidas. Ainda sente falta de Siegfried, não é?

Ela desviou o olhar dele e passou a fitar o chão.

- Não suporto mais saber que pessoas precisarão morrer pela honra de um país. Pessoas que tinham sonhos, histórias.

- Siegfried a amava e morreu orgulhoso de saber que protegia você, Hilda.

- De que me adianta a vida se não o tenho mais! – Hilda contrapôs, sentindo que as lágrimas iriam brotar de seus olhos mais cedo do que esperava. – Você não consegue mensurar a dor que eu sinto... Cada vez que vejo a lápide de Ziegfried... Sinto-me mais culpada pela sua morte... Porque eu fui a causadora dela.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu a mão de Frey em seu ombro e então, tornou a encará-lo mais uma vez.

- O destino dos grandes heróis é morrerem jovens demais. Siegfried não poderia ser uma exceção. Tente se contentar com o fato dele agora viver em seu coração.

Nesse instante, um terceiro personagem se fez presente no salão. Um servo palaciano que prontamente se ajoelhou perante os nobres e elevou a voz, dizendo:

- Senhores, os preparativos estão terminados.

Calada, Hilda se levantou e seguiu o homem. Antes de sair do amplo salão, a jovem ainda pode escutar seu primo dizer:

- Hilda, não se esqueça do que eu disse.

Como esquecer? Como apagar da mente a realidade cruel e fria? Siegfried era um herói e todos os estimavam em demasia. A lembrança do guerreiro jamais seria esquecida pelos asgardianos. E seria apenas a lembrança dele que Hilda deveria se contentar e a duras penas, seguir com sua vida solitária.

**...x...x...x...**

Enquanto isso, Milo caminhava por entre os inúmeros corredores do castelo, apreciando a beleza da arquitetura medieval e também, os incontáveis quadros que guarneciam as paredes claras do local. Entretanto, seu passeio foi interrompido, graças a presença de um outro alguém.

- Senhor Milo!

Ao se virar, o cavaleiro constatou ser Gunther.

- Olá Gunther.

- Senhor Milo. Preciso de um conselho seu, por favor!

Milo não deixou de arquear as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o pedido do rapaz.

- Um conselho? Meu?

- Sim, por favor!

- Certo... – Milo concordou ainda em dúvida. – Pode falar.

- Não aqui. – o rapaz falou quase em um sussurro. – Em um local reservado. Seria melhor.

Milo estava cada vez mais abismado com a obscuridade da conversa.

- Tudo bem. Fale logo antes que eu não sinta mais vontade de ajuda-lo.

Repentinamente o cavaleiro foi puxado pelo jovem para um outro corredor e...

- Como é que é!

- Eu sei que parece estranho, mas o que eu estou sentindo...

- Eu não posso acreditar que você estava tendo esse tipo de pensamento comigo, garoto!

- Senhor...

- Não! Nem pensar!

O escorpiano já fazia menção em se retirar, quando mais uma vez foi puxado para trás por Gunther.

- Cara, como você é teimoso!

- Sei que estou sendo impertinente com o meu pedido, mas não penso em desistir!

O grego o olhou dos pés a cabeça e suspirou. Se havia uma coisa que admirava numa pessoa, era a persistência. E o irmão caçula de Siegfried parecia ter aquele adjetivo em abundância.

- Certo garoto... Eu farei o que você me pede. Mas não espalhe para os quatro ventos agora, tudo bem?

- Obrigado, senhor Milo! – o rapazote disse, enquanto dava um largo sorriso. – Até a cerimônia!

Ao vê-lo sair do corredor, o cavaleiro de ouro deu um suspiro cansado.

- Ai, ai... Crianças.

Por fim, saiu a procura de algum servo palaciano, a fim de saber a que horas a tal cerimônia iria ser realizada.

**...x...x...x...**

Algumas horas depois...

Milo caminhava ao lado de um Shura completamente distante, nos jardins do Palácio onde segundo um serviçal palaciano, seria realizado a cerimônia de posse da armadura divina de Doube para Gunther.

- Shura... O que aconteceu? Parece que teve uma noite bastante longa.

- Longa até demais.

- Nossa! Então foi sério mesmo!

- Miro. Já se sentiu constrangido por algum sentimento alguma vez?

- Bom... Depois de alguns foras que eu jamais imaginava levar em minha vida, sim, várias vezes. Por quê?

- Porque estou me sentindo assim, agora... Estou me sentindo o homem mais bobo do mundo.

- Isso se chama ressaca moral. – Miro disse com convicção. – E sabe como se cura uma ressaca moral?

- Se for com um porre, não me convide.

- O que é isso, companheiro! Assim você me subestima! – e passando um braço pelo pescoço do espanhol, a fim de aproximá-lo para uma conversa mais baixa, Miro conclui. – Que tal curar esse baixo astral com a visão de uma deusa?

Com o indicador, o grego aponta de forma discreta para o lado. Levado por uma incauta curiosidade, Shura levanta o rosto e dá de cara com Hilda que ladeada por Freiya e Fler, seguia montada em um cavalo, o trajeto até o altar improvisado entre as flores invernais. Mais uma vez, a senhora de Asgard parecia uma visão perfeita de uma deusa encarnada. Usava um vestido na cor vermelho-sangue e estava guarnecida de uma égide confeccionada com algum metal enegrecido. Do mesmo material, também era feito a tiara, os braceletes e a afiada lança que carregava. Uma legítima valquíria.

Hilda que até o momento apenas olhava para frente, notou que era observada e ao virar o rosto, viu-se diante do olhar castanho de Shura. Rapidamente, sentiu que seu rosto estava ficando quente e para evitar que todos notassem que ela estava envergonhada, respirou fundo e tornou a olhar para frente.

- É... – o grego ponderou toda a situação. - Estou vendo que o negócio é mais sério do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Miro se quer me ajudar, cala a boca e não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu em meio a uma risadinha infame.

Mal terminara de ouvir a réplica do escorpiano, Shura – assim como alguns convidados que se faziam presentes na solenidade - voltaram suas atenções para o jovem que viram lutar com bravura no dia anterior. Ao lado dele, estava Frey.

- Não vou com a cara desse Frey... – Miro sussurrou e Shura logo indagou:

- Qual o problema com ele? Você mesmo disse que não seria Frey quem impediria sua aproximação até Freiya.

- Não tem nada haver com ela. Ele simplesmente não me parece alguém... Ah, deixe pra lá.

Shura logo se lembrou do acontecimento da noite passada. De fato, aquele incidente onde Hilda e ele quase perderam suas vidas parecia não ser uma obra do ocaso. Com certeza, havia algo mais escuso por detrás daquele acontecimento.

"Contarei ao Miro o que aconteceu ontem... com exceção, claro, de algumas partes..." – pensou o capricorniano, enquanto observava o desenrolar da cerimônia.

Gunther caminhava a passos firmes e decididos até Hilda que também o encarava, mas o olhar fixo parecia mais distante que o previsível. A jovem se indagava como uma mesma cena poderia se repetir duas vezes na vida de alguém... Há alguns anos atrás, ela havia presenciado a mesma cena. Entretanto, quem se aproximava dela para fazer os costumeiros votos de devoção a Asgard e a sua dirigente, era Siegfried.

"Éramos tão jovens... Siegfried..."

O irmão mais novo do falecido guerreiro se ajoelhou perante a sarcedotisa que mecanicamente, levantou a lança, num simbolismo da autoridade que os deuses vinkings haviam lhe imposto. Dessa forma, começou a proclamar com um tom de voz que era ao mesmo tempo delicado e firme.

- Estamos reunidos aqui, pela graça das Senhoras do Destino, para entregar àquele que passou com honra pelas provas de força, destreza e capacidade, a sagrada armadura que é protegida da estrela de Doube.

- Pare! Em nome dos deuses, parem com essa cerimônia agora mesmo!

_**Continua...**_

_ Ponto Zero: usei essa expressão para denominar o local onde Hilda fazia suas orações ao deus Odin, e onde Saori ficou orando, para que as calotas de gelo não derretessem._

_ Meine Dame: "minha dama", em alemão._

_**Notas da autora**:_

_Finalmente, o segundo capítulo dessa fanfic. Gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas aos meus amigos que esperavam pela atualização (que demorou mais que o planejado) de Destinos que se Cruzam. É que estou em plena temporada de provas finais na universidade e como alguns já sabem, agora eu estou trabalhando (de verdade, deixei de ser escraviária! Rsrsrsrs...) de verdade e como todos sabem, um emprego sério traz consigo, muitas obrigações mais sérias ainda. .'_

_Como o não nos permite mais que usemos o espaço das fics para agradecer aos reviews, eu quero deixar registrado aqui, o meu sincero agradecimento a todos que estão lendo a fic e que deixaram comentários nesse primeiro capítulo:_

_Juliane.chan1__Fabi Washu__Harpia__Persephone-sama__Margarida__Akane Kittsune__Dama 9__, Luluzinhabai, yagi, __lulu-lilits__Dani Katsu__Megawinsone__Lonestar Karina__ e __Saory- San__, eu agradeço de coração aos seus comentários. Sem dúvida, vocês demonstraram que apesar dos meus temores iniciais, a fanfic teve uma considerável aceitação. Muito obrigada! ._

_E em especial, gostaria de agradecer à Saory-San e a Alana por revisarem e darem dicas nesse segundo capítulo. Não é necessário dizer que este capítulo é dedicado a vocês duas! ._

_Bom, despeço-me por aqui. Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que leram esse segundo capítulo e volto a repetir que me sentirei bastante agraciada se receber comentários construtivos sobre o prosseguimento dessa fanfic._

_Até a próxima!_

_**Arthemisys**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Destinos Que Se Cruzam**

**Capítulo 3**

- Pare! Em nome dos deuses, parem com essa cerimônia agora mesmo!!!

Todos se voltaram em direção à voz que gritava de forma desesperada. Hilda e seus familiares olhavam atônitos para a jovem que ofegante, parecia ter surgido de um cenário de guerra: os cabelos longos e loiros caiam desgrenhados pela face pálida e suja de pó. O que antes parecia ser um elegante vestido, agora era apenas um conjunto de trapos que mal cobriam o corpo alto e magro, resultado de dias de fome e sede.

- Quem é ela? – Miro indagou-se, curioso com a cena incomum.

- Nana... Não, não pode ser... – Freya que estava mais próxima a jovem, balbuciou, num misto de surpresa e alegria desenfreada. – Está viva!

E correndo até a loira que soluçando, se deixa ser abraçada pela irmã de Frey.

- Hilda...! – Fler por sua vez, exclamava à irmã que também assustada, parecia ter esquecido da cerimônia momentaneamente.

- Hilda! – a decadente mulher dirigiu sua voz a sarcedotisa de Odin. – Em nome dos deuses, não realize essa cerimônia...

- Alteza...! – Gunther parecia desnorteado com a presença daquela mulher.

- Eu não posso Nana. Você sabe que não.

- Então irá contra a palavra dos deuses? – a sua voz soou irônica. Entretanto, a ligeira arrogância deu lugar a uma aura de imensa tristeza. Sua voz então ficou trêmula e lágrimas surgiram em seus orbes. – Hilda, minha amada princesa... Se soubesses... Se pudesses imaginar o terrível inverno que varrerá Asgard...

Sentiu-se então amparada por Freya e por Shura que sentiu uma grande piedade daquela mulher. Sem obter mais forças para protestar, Nana deixou-se ser guiada pelos dois para dentro do castelo. O restante dos convidados se virou em direção à Hilda que mantendo a serenidade em seu olhar, empunhou o cetro novamente, dando continuidade à cerimônia.

"Independente do destino que os deuses deixam à Asgard, eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças... Jamais permitirei que sangue inocente banhe as terras sagradas de Odin. Jamais permitirei perder aqueles a quem eu amo novamente." – Pensou a jovem sacerdotisa enquanto ministrava a unção para o mais jovem guerreiro-deus de Asgard.

...x...x...x...

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, um jantar de gala foi realizado para comemorar o ingresso de Gunther às forças asgardianas, bem como para apresentar aos cavaleiros de Athena, alguns costumes típicos daquele povo. Dentre as atividades que foram apresentadas aos convivas, uma peça shekaspeariana conhecida como "Sonho de uma noite de verão" foi a apresentação mais esperada por todos que se dirigiram até os jardins palacianos, onde um pequeno palco havia sido montado para a apresentação.

Alheio a encenação feita, Shura voltou seu olhar para o Palácio Valhala, pensando nos acontecimentos daquela manhã. Como estaria Nana? Então, fazendo um leve sinal para Miro, Capricórnio caminhou para dentro do castelo.

Pensava apenas em perguntar sobre o estado de saúde da jovem para algum empregado palaciano, mas não teve tempo de avistar nenhum. Logo que pisara no salão comunal do palácio, avistou a loira deitada num divã, com os olhos azuis perdidos no teto decorado. Agora, Nana realmente parecia ser de uma linhagem real. O vestido vermelho com apliques dourados lhe caia bem, assim como as escassas jóias que usava. Como tudo naquele país remetia à memória do espanhol os belos contos v_ikings_, naquele momento, associou a imagem da loira à da bela Frigga, esposa do onipotente Odin.

Temendo tirá-la de seus pensamentos, Shura nada disse, dando apenas uma meia volta para o portão principal.

- Não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer, cavaleiro de Athena.

Ao voltar seu olhar, viu Nana já de pé, o encarando com candura no olhar azulado. O cavaleiro sorriu e em resposta, disse:

- Não vejo nada para que possa me agradecer.

- Suas palavras mentem os seus atos. – ela retrucou, enquanto se adiantava para Capricórnio. – Quero agradecer por ter em tão pouco tempo, prestado serviços tão dignos a este povo.

O ar de mistério contido em sua voz, era de certa forma, incômoda ao cavaleiro. Sentiu vontade de pedir licença e sair daquela sala, já que era bem visto que Nana havia se recuperado rapidamente.

- Se me permite, vou voltar a assistir a peça. Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita...

- Espere cavaleiro. Antes que saia, peço-lhe mais um pequeno favor de sua parte.

- Em que posso ser útil?

Nana manteve-se calada. Ao se aproximar de Shura, ergueu suas mãos até tocarem de leve o rosto do cavaleiro que a olhava ressabiado.

- Os deuses me presentearam com o dom de desvendar os segredos do passado e do futuro dos homens que caminham sob esta terra... E desde o momento que o vi, confesso que me senti tentada a desvendar a história sob a qual sua vida foi moldada.

- Agradeço a intenção, mas a história de minha vida é algo que só diz respeito a mim.

- Mais uma vez, suas palavras negam as suas reais intenções, Shura de Capricórnio... Ou devo chamá-lo de "o prudente guardião"?

- Não sei do que possa estar falando.

- Mas sabe o que meu corpo quer dizer...

Os lábios da asgardiana tocaram sem hesitação alguma, os lábios de Shura, enquanto seus braços entrelaçavam o pescoço do espanhol que assistia a ação da mulher de olhos bem abertos. Durante o breve ato, o espanhol sentiu que a mão da mulher parecia empurrar para dentro do bolso de sua calça, alguma espécie de objeto minúsculo. Entretanto, não teve tempo de concatenar nenhuma outra reação, pois...

- Nana, os servos disseram que... – Hilda não chegou a completar a frase, pois viu com demasiada surpresa que o seu convidado estava aos beijos com a viúva de um parente seu.

Ao ouvir a voz da princesa, o primeiro instinto de Shura foi o de afastar Nana o mais longe possível de seu corpo. Ao olhar Hilda e perceber que esta mantinha sua face completamente ruborizada, o cavaleiro de Athena sentiu uma profunda vontade de se matar com o primeiro objeto cortante que estivesse à vista.

- Perdoe-me o incômodo. – Hilda disse com certo ar de resignação – Com licença...

- Espere!

A soberana não voltou seu olhar ante a voz de Shura. Ao contrário, apressou ainda mais o passo.

- Droga! O que você fez? – o espanhol protestou, enquanto seguia até o vão que daria acesso à porta de saída. Entretanto, as palavras de Nana o fizeram parar, abruptamente.

- O amor que sente pela princesa será a melhor arma para você e a melhor defesa que ela terá nos próximos tempos. Ame-a da melhor forma que um homem pode amar uma mulher, pois através do coração da amorosa Freiya(1), vi que você, cavaleiro de Athena é a alma renascida para acolher a alma errante da mulher do gelo.

Num primeiro momento, Shura pensou que a mulher havia enlouquecido de vez. Num segundo instante, pensou que ele é quem havia enlouquecido, diante de tanto absurdo que sua mente registrou.

- Que asneiras são estas que estás dizendo, mulher?

- Seu destino não é algo que possa ser considerado, como algo que cause asno. – respondeu séria.

- Destino? Não acredito num destino ditado por seja lá quem for!

O cavaleiro saiu por fim da sala, deixando uma pensativa Nana para trás. Seu único objetivo naquele momento era o de apenas, dizer para Hilda que tudo aquilo que ela presenciou não passava de um mal entendido armado por aquela louca mulher.

...x...x...x...

Hilda sentia o rosto queimar a medida que avançava pelo jardim. Vez ou outra, era interpelada por algum convidado, mas este era logo gentilmente dispensado pela princesa que alegava precisar de um pouco de ar puro. Pensou em ir até o estábulo, tomar seu negro cavalo e cavalgar o mais longe que pudesse.

Mas isso era insano e definitivamente, ia contra seus princípios.

Sentiu então que seu braço era tocado e o gesto fez com que ela volvesse seu corpo para trás.

- Hilda...

- Aconteceu algo, cavaleiro?

Shura não gostou nem um pouco da forma de como ela o chamou, apesar da indagação feita por ela estar escondida sob um tom de voz aveludado.

- Gostaria de dizer à senhorita que o que houve naquela sala agora...

- Não há nada para ser justificado. – ela retrucou, sorrindo. O espanhol sabia que aquela era uma resposta forçada e insistiu mais uma vez.

- Aquela mulher... Nana...

- Ela é a mulher de um estimado guerreiro, provavelmente morto na Batalha dos Deuses(2). Nana estava desaparecida há muito tempo e todos nós achávamos que ela estava morta. Mas hoje, exatamente no dia da proclamação de Gunther, ela reapareceu... E isso é uma dádiva dos deuses.

- Compreendo. – Shura respondeu, entendendo o verdadeiro recado escondido nas palavras da asgardiana. – Com licença.

Enquanto voltava ao castelo, Capricórnio ponderou que todos aqueles últimos eventos não poderiam ter ocorrido em hora melhor. Pensou que o repentino encantamento que sentiu pela princesa de Asgard fosse apenas, fruto de toda aquela aura mística que aquele reino de gelo era revestido. Hilda também era como Asgard, feita de magia e mistério.

Suspirou, de certa forma, aliviado. Afinal, se veria livre desse sonho na manhã seguinte, quando ele e Miro retornariam ao Santuário.

Finalmente se veria livre do olhar da mulher de gelo... Hilda de Poláris.

...x...x...x...

Há poucos minutos antes do dia amanhecer, dois homens olhavam atentamente para a entrada da caverna que estava encoberta pelas rochas. Esse lugar também era conhecido como a "Morada de Fafnir". O maior deles deu um passo a frente e com os braços levantados para o céu, começou a elevar seu cosmos.

Pode-se ouvir do interior da caverna, um som rouco que crescia aos poucos e que ao mesmo tempo fazia com que as estruturas cristalinas das rochas começassem a ceder.

O outro homem que observava a tudo de forma atenta, arregalou os olhos quando viu as rochas da entrada do fosso começaram a se partir e dos escombros, fortes rajadas de ar quente pareciam denunciar que o inferno exigia subir à superfície.

Com um gesto rápido, ambos os homens pularam para lados opostos, dando passagem a uma serpente de tamanho imensurável e cuja pele de um dourado acentuado se assemelhava a escamas de peixe.

- Fafnir! Criatura da libertação! – bradou o gigante, extasiado com a visão do animal mitológico.

A enorme serpente rastejou ligeira rumo ao litoral. Enquanto o animal seguia arrastando consigo árvores e pedras, os homens volveram sua atenção para o interior da caverna que ainda estava em névoas produzidas pelos vapores vulcânicos.

- Onde Ele está...? – o homem menor sussurrou, se aproximando do local. Sua dúvida não demorou a ser sanada, pois começou a escutar o som tétrico de correntes sendo arrastadas por sobre as rochas. Seu companheiro apurou a audição e constatou o mesmo som.

Imediatamente, eles se puseram de joelhos e nesse momento, as densas nuvens deram lugar à silhueta de um homem preso a pesadas correntes.

E seu olhar era extremamente enlouquecido.

...x...x...x...

Pela manhã, antes do café, Miro já estava nos jardins, a espreita de Freiya que por sinal, ainda não havia aparecido para o seu habitual passeio.

- Nossa, como as mulheres gostam de pregar peças em nós, pobres e coitados homens... – Miro resmungava, escondido entre os arbustos bem podados do local.

Enquanto continuava a esperar – e resmungar – do lado oposto do jardim, um homem de feições grotescas e olhar desconfiado caminhava rápido, como se temesse ser visto por alguém. Dos portões que davam acesso ao Palácio, Frey saíra, indo ao encontro do primeiro homem. Não houve cumprimentos nem palavras. Apenas, o general dos exércitos asgardianos entregou para o submisso, uma espécie de pergaminho que Miro conseguiu apenas discernir alguma rota impressa.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião estreitou os olhos azuis. Frey lhe inspirava desconfiança e cada um de seus atos reforçava ainda mais esse fato.

...x...x...x...

Palácio Valhala.

Em um dos vários aposentos do castelo, Nana chorava ao contemplar as pedras do oráculo das Runas(3) que estavam espalhadas pela mesa cuidadosamente ornada por um tecido vermelho.

As três pedras eleitas pelo Destino estavam com suas inscrições arcaicas viradas para cima, indicando o passado, o presente e o futuro de Asgard.

- Ó terrível futuro... As Runas declamam o fim prematuro da humanidade... Mas quem poderia ter adiantado tão funesto processo?

Pancadas fortes na porta tiraram a loira de seus pensamentos nefastos. Hesitou por um breve instante e resolveu não atender. Entretanto, pesada porta de madeira foi forçada, dando passagem a um personagem que ela jamais poderia imaginar.

- Por Frigga, então você... Você é um daqueles que as Runas indicaram como sendo os traidores?

Uma grande sombra se aproximou, engolindo toda a luz que cobria a nobre que teve que erguer a cabeça para poder vislumbrar os olhos do homem à sua frente.

- Traidor dos deuses... Traidor de sua rainha e de seu país! – ela exclamava, entre o choro e a ira.

Não houve respostas verbais por parte da outra pessoa. O que se desenrolou logo após, foi o vulto prateado da navalha de uma espada que ao terminar o seu trajeto, estava banhada em sangue.

No chão, o rubro sangue de Nana escorria pelo seu cadáver e se misturava com o tom vermelho de seu vestido. No olhar, a última lágrima de alguém que jamais foi feliz em vida, começou a escorrer pela face branca.

...x...x...x...

Perto das dez horas, Miro finalmente havia se encontrado com Shura a fim de partirem rumo ao Santuário. Os dois santos caminhavam por um dos corredores, rumo à saída do castelo.

- Finalmente vamos partir daqui.

- Fala de uma forma como se a estadia aqui tivesse sido tediosa. – Shura maliciou.

- Você sabe que eu adorei conhecer Asgard. – Miro falou de uma forma mais maliciosa ainda.

- Ah, certo... Gunther que o diga!

- Não estou me referindo àquele moleque Shura! – Escorpião protestou, continuando. – Sairei daqui levando no meu espírito a dor da saudade que uma beldade gravou em meu coração.

- Miro. Você anda lendo livros demais. – o espanhol retrucou, sorrindo com o tom poético na voz de Miro.

- Acho que ainda estou sob os efeitos da peça de ontem à noite. Mas e você? Asgard não lhe deixará saudades?

Shura se calou e o grego sorriu.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você leva a vida a sério demais.

- Não é isso Miro! Somente você que poderia pensar que eu poderia me apaixonar por Hilda. Não percebe que isso é ilógico?

- Eu não estava me referindo a Hilda.

Capricórnio praguejou-se mentalmente. Miro conseguiu realmente jogar uma verde para ele que caiu como um bobo.

- É meu amigo, com certeza a princesa mexeu com você. Mas não te culpo. Hilda é uma mulher muito bonita e tem muitas qualidades. Uma verdadeira _lady_ dos tempos modernos.

- Sim, eu admito. Ela mexeu comigo. Mas isso é algo passageiro. Tenho certeza disso.

- Façamos um trato: quando retornarmos ao Santuário, você irá cair na noitada comigo e iremos nos esquecer dessas belas mulheres que nos fazem tanto mal!

- Miro... Você é um devasso.

- Mas admita que gosta de meus conselhos! – ele disse sorrindo, passando o braço direito pelo pescoço de Shura que também sorria. – Veja só! E não é que a princesa irá se despedir da gente!

Shura avistou Hilda e sua irmã ao lado da carruagem que os levaria de volta ao Ocidente. Ao avistá-lo, a princesa discretamente mudou a direção do seu olhar e Shura fez o mesmo.

- Em nome de Asgard, queremos agradecê-los pela honrosa presença e engajar votos de feliz retorno. – a voz de Hilda era suave, mas formal.

- Em nome da sagrada deusa Athena, agradecemos ao convite por Asgard e teremos o prazer de comunicar à nossa deusa as boas novas desse bondoso povo. – Shura era ainda mais frio em suas palavras.

- Nossa, quanta formalidade... – Miro interveio. – Bom, de qualquer forma, quero dizer que se depender de mim, Athena terá agradáveis notícias de Asgard.

A princesa sorriu discretamente e um vassalo encarregado de guiar a carruagem, abriu a porta do transporte, dando acesso aos cavaleiros. Quando se acomodaram, Shura evitou olhar para Hilda, mas isso se tornava difícil, pois o cavaleiro percebeu que a sacerdotisa havia pousados seus olhos sob sua imagem. Evitando ceder a imensa vontade de mirá-la mais uma vez, o cavaleiro abriu a cortina da janela do carro.

Ao perceber a reação do espanhol, Hilda baixou o olhar. E dando meia volta, colheu uma rosa vermelha que despencava de um arbusto que subia em uma coluna de pedra.

- Irmã...? – Fler indagou curiosa com a repentina mudança de Hilda.

- Irei fazer uma visita à Siegfried.

...x...x...x...

Já viajavam a cerca de três horas a velocidade média e o balançar da carruagem somado a demora não agradava Miro em absolutamente nada. Ao abrir a cortina da janela para poder averiguar se estavam perto de chegarem aos portões de Bifrost(4), Escorpião teve que fechar os olhos para não desmaiar ali mesmo.

- O que houve Miro? – Shura perguntou, com o olhar baixo.

- Shura... Se eu contar você promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

O cavaleiro da décima casa arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É que eu... Bem... É que eu nunca me deu muito bem com altura sabe...

- Você tem medo de altura?

- Não é medo! É apenas um certo... Desconforto, entende?

Ao abrir a cortina de sua janela, Shura avistou que a menos de um metro das rodas da carruagem, um enorme desfiladeiro despontava, rumo ao mar revolto.

- É... Estamos muito próximos do penhasco. – Shura analisou com calma.

- E você está calmo?! – Miro quase gritou.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Que você vá falar com o cocheiro e saber quanto falta para a gente sair dessa estrada!

- Você está mais próximo da janela de comunicação do cocheiro do que eu. Vá falar com ele então.

A resposta – involuntária – de Miro foi um ferrão vermelho em direção ao cavaleiro de Capricórnio que sorriu debochadamente. Após um profundo suspiro, o escorpiano baixou a guarda e se virou para a janela de comunicação, a fim de abri-la. Mas antes que ele escancarasse a pequena portinhola, uma flecha ensangüentada atravessou a janela e parou no chão da carruagem. Nesse exato momento, ambos sentiram que os cavalos relincharam e pareciam desgovernados.

- O que diabos é isso?! – Shura começou, se levantando do local em que estava.

- Ainda não adivinhou?! Alguém atirou uma flecha! – o outro retrucou, abrindo a janela de vez e dando de cara com o rosto inerte do condutor do transporte.

- Merda... Ele está morto!

Nesse momento, uma saraivada de flechas atingiu a carruagem e as armas fincaram-se na lateral do transporte.

- Vamos Ter que sair daqui! – Shura disse, olhando rapidamente para todos os lados, provavelmente imaginando qual seria a melhor saída.

- Isso é óbvio! – Miro interveio, indo em direção a porta que dava para o lado mais seguro da estrada de pedregulhos. Entretanto, ele foi detido por Shura.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Se sairmos por ai, seremos alvejados pelas flechas!

- E o que o _chef_ sugere para o _menu_ de hoje?! – mesmo com toda a situação em que estavam envolvidos, Miro não deixou de fazer a piada infame.

Sem responder, o cavaleiro abriu a porta que dava para o desfiladeiro. Miro sentiu seu sangue gelar.

- Ah... Não...!

- Então tudo bem. Vire uma peneira então! – Shura retorquiu, enquanto se inclinava para a porta e analisava qual seria o melhor momento de saltar.

O grego ainda foi em direção à porta oposta, mas outra nuvem de flechas que dessa vez comprometeram as estruturas da carruagem, fizeram com que ele mudasse de planos radicalmente.

- Sabe, eu acho que estava precisando de um pouco mais de adrenalina para a minha vida tão sedentária!

Então, acompanhando Shura, Miro mergulhou no vazio gelado do penhasco.

**Continua.**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas explicativas**:_

_(1): Nana se referiu à deusa viking do amor, Freiya._

_(2): Hilda fez uma alusão à Batalha dos Deuses, o segundo Ova de Saint Seiya, onde os cavaleiros lutaram contra os guerreiros-deuses comandados por Durval que no Ova, era o líder de Asgard._

_(3): As Runas são um dos oráculos mais famosos dos povos antigos, sendo difundidos principalmente pelos vinkings. Segundo a lenda, as 24 pedras que continham o alfabeto FUTHARK, foram encontradas pelo deus Odin e por ele, difundidas entre seus súditos, a fim de lhes proporcionarem o conhecimento dos mistérios dos deuses e dos homens. _

_(4): Segundo as lendas nórdicas, Bifrost era uma ponte em forma de arco-íris que separava o reino de Odin (Asgard) do reino dos homens (a Terra ou simplesmente, Midgard)._

_**Notas da autora**:_

_Olá a todos! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização de "Destinos que se cruzam", bem como agradecer de coração a todos os reviews e críticas que vocês estão fazendo em relação a essa fic._

_Espero continuar recebendo o apoio de vocês, bem como as observações construtivas. Afinal, o crescimento das fanfics depende apenas do interesse dos leitores, concordam? _

_Um forte abraço a todos e até a próxima! _

_**Arthemisys**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Destinos que se cruzam**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Um grupo formado por cerca de quinze homens portadores de arcos e flechas olhou a carruagem desgovernada bater contra uma rocha que ficava na beira da estrada e se espatifar desfiladeiro abaixo. O que parecia ser o líder, sorriu, mostrando uma parcela de dentes podres. Sinceramente, não imaginava que seria tão fácil dar cabo a dois cavaleiros de ouro. Virou-se para o lado e deu ordens para que dois homens levassem a preciosa carga que havia sido roubada do veículo, antes do atentado. Após vê-los desaparecer em meio à densa vegetação da floresta, o mercenário outorgou aos outros que os acompanhavam.

- Vamos ver em que estado ficaram os corpos daqueles estrangeiros.

Assim, desceram a íngreme elevação, indo até a estrada de cascalhos. Ao descerem os olhos para o desfiladeiro, viram os restos do carro sendo arrastados mar adentro. Ainda conseguiram ver flutuando o corpo do cocheiro e alguns cavalos que já haviam sucumbido à queda. Entretanto...

- Onde eles estão?! – o chefe do bando grunhiu, olhos fixos nas águas e rosto pálido pelo temor de não haver conseguido alcançar seus objetivos.

- Bem aqui, seu saco de batatas.

Todos se viraram e puderam comprovar estupefatos, a imagem de ninguém menos que Miro e Shura.

- Não... Não pode ser!

- E porque não poderia? – Miro retrucou, caminhando até eles com uma das mãos enfiada no bolso da calça. – Pensou que seria tão fácil aniquilar com dois cavaleiros da melhor estirpe? Sua burrice é tanta que chega a ser engraçado.

- Eu os vi cair no penhasco!

- Errado. Você viu a carruagem cair. Nós saímos antes e ficamos a espreita, atrás daquela rocha. – Shura apontou para uma pedra de considerável proporção que repousava na beira do precipício, no mesmo local onde o carro havia tombado. – Mas devo admitir que conseguiram colocar medo no coração do meu amigo...

- Shura. Já chega. – Miro falou enquanto uma gota nada discreta rolava por sua face.

- Tudo bem! – o moreno riu da cara do amigo.

- Homens!

Os arqueiros se posicionaram, flechas em riste.

- Miro. – Shura começou. – Termine com isso rápido, pode ser?

- Pode deixar. – o escorpiano arrematou, sorrindo de forma encantadoramente assassina.

O que se passou logo em seguida poderia muito bem ser medida em apenas dois ou três segundos. Os desgraçados mercenários nem conseguiram pensar em atirar suas flechas, pois o que viram de imediato foi uma cadente luz avermelhada surgir do dedo indicador do cavaleiro. No momento seguinte, sentiram apenas, o sublime frio da morte nascer em seus corações e se espalharem em seus corpos.

O chefe do bando, o único que restou vivo, tinha em seu olhar, um desespero que beirava a loucura. Enquanto tentava correr, balbuciava palavras desconexas e chorava copiosamente. Quando imaginou que conseguiria sobreviver àquela chacina que presenciou, sentiu seu corpo sento retesado para trás e deu de cara com o olhar castanho do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Quem mandou vocês até aqui?

- Eu... Eu não posso...

- Vamos, fale logo. – Shura repetiu, mas a calma de suas palavras não escondia a frieza do olhar. O homem ficou ainda mais amedrontado e Shura pode ver que a calça dele começou a ficar bastante molhada.

- Esse infeliz é um covarde! – bradou Miro, segurando o barbado pela gola da camisa e outorgando. – Vamos logo! Fala quem te mandou até aqui pra acabar com a gente! Foi aquele tal de Frey, não foi?!

- ... Sim!

- Eu sabia! – o cavaleiro desabafou, arremessando o corpo do homem contra o solo. – Foi ele quem roubou as nossas armaduras! Para onde foi que ele as levou!?

- Valhalla... – choramingou, mal cabendo em si de tanto pânico.

- Tsc... Era só o que me faltava. – Escorpião finalizou, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida. – Estamos sem as nossas armaduras e pelo visto, está havendo um golpe de poder no reino... É, eu mereço isso.

Shura permaneceu calado. Então, as palavras de Nana que a princípio pareciam desconexas, começavam a fazer algum sentido...

- O seu sentimento à princesa será a melhor arma para você e a melhor defesa que ela terá nos próximos tempos... – o espanhol balbuciou as palavras da misteriosa mulher e voltou seus olhos em direção ao Palácio.

- Sobre o quê você está falando, Shura...? – Miro interveio.

- Vamos ter que voltar à Asgard.

- É eu sei fazer o quê... Afinal, nossas armaduras estão lá... E eu estou louco para quebrar a cara daquele principezinho medíocre...

- Ainda com raiva dele por causa de Freiya?

- Shura, sem brincadeiras: estamos passando por um momento crítico.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio não deixou de rir ao ver o amigo tão sério e compenetrado em seu objetivo.

...x...x...x...

Castelo de Odin.

Fler caminhava por entre o longo corredor que dava acesso aos aposentos dos hóspedes do Palácio. Desde que acordara naquela manhã, sentiu seu coração ficar apertado, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer. Foi esse mesmo sentimento que teve no dia que viu aquele que mais amou morrer em uma caverna vulcânica, pelas mãos de um outro alguém que se fez herói pela causa da justiça.

Apertou as delicadas mãos em forma de oração e apressou os passos. Não havia visto Nana desde o início do dia e isso a incomodava.

Parou na porta do quarto e bateu educadamente. Entretanto, não ouviu nada, nenhum ruído ou reação. Balbuciou o nome de Nana, mesmo assim, não obteve a resposta que almejava. Foi então que baixou o olhar e viu que a maçaneta da porta estava suja com uma espécie de líquido avermelhado. Sangue. Seu coração começou a disparar.

- Oh, não... Nana...!

Indiferente ao sangue, Fler tocou a maçaneta e a girou, fazendo a porta emitir um gemido. A primeira visão que teve, foi do rubro tapete se estender pelos seus pés para logo em seguida, dar lugar a uma outra visão do vermelho... O sangue de sua amiga que já se espalhava por todo o quarto.

- Nana! – a jovem gritou, correndo em direção ao corpo rijo e frio. – Oh, não... Pelos deuses, quem fez isso?!

- Fler? – Freiya que acabara de entrar no quarto, olhou horrorizada. – Assassinaram Nana!

Ainda chorando, a irmã de Hilda foi retirada por Freiya daquele lugar e levada para a sala comunal do Palácio. Entretanto, no meio do caminho, foram intercaladas por Gunther que parecia muito assustado.

- Gunther! – Fler o chamou, correndo até ele e o abraçando. - Assassinaram Nana!

Freiya por sua vez, notou que o rosto do rapaz ficou ainda mais lívido.

- Senhoritas... – ele falou baixo, retirando as mãos dela de seus braços com delicadeza. – Vocês precisam fugir. Agora!

- O que está dizendo, guerreiro? – a irmã de Frey indagou, completamente desnorteada.

O rapaz respirou profundamente. – O Palácio Valhalla está sendo atacado por uma facção de mercenários.

As duas pareciam não acreditar nas palavras do jovem guerreiro-deus.

- O senhor Frey me pediu para guiá-las para fora do Palácio e deixá-las em um local seguro.

- Como assim estamos sendo atacados?! Quem porventura iria atacar o Palácio?! – Freiya bradou, despindo-se de sua habitual elegância.

Gunther se calou e ambas assimilaram que ele escondia alguma coisa.

- Por favor, Gunther... Conte-nos quem realmente está nos atacando. – Fler pediu da forma mais delicada que a sua pacífica natureza poderia oferecer. O irmão de Siegfried viu que não tinha mais nenhuma outra saída a não ser, contar a verdade.

- Quem declara guerra à Asgard nesse momento... É o deus Loki e seus guerreiros berserkers.

...x...x...x...

Os cavaleiros corriam o mais depressa que seus corpos poderiam agüentar rumo ao reino asgardiano. Preferiram deixar o chefe do bando de mercenários vivo, para que ele pudesse contar ao seu superior, o recado dado por Miro.

- Miro... O que você disse ao mercenário?

- Nada demais. Apenas que o Frey tomasse conta das armaduras até eu chegar e matar ele.

Shura não se conteve e riu. Não conseguia acreditar que um dos doze de Athena era um cara como o Miro.

Nesse momento, ambos sentiram que o chão abaixo de seus pés começou a tremer, como se um terremoto começasse a se manifestar gradativamente. Diminuíram o ritmo da corrida e olhando para todos os lados, começavam a se preparar para um possível ataque.

- Mas que diabos é isso?! É uma multidão a nos atacar?! – Miro se perguntou, elevando o punho pronto a desferir seu golpe escarlate.

- Se for, prepare-se para cerca de dez mil homens. – Shura concatenou, braço em riste para um furioso golpe.

- Dez mil?!

Então, uma cena jamais imaginada por ambos, se desenrolou: do alto da floresta, surgiu a visão surreal de um ser de proporções descomunais que rastejava a uma velocidade ainda mais impressionante. Os olhos eram de um vermelho mais vivo que o sangue de um condenado e seus dentes se assemelhavam às garras de um pré-histórico predador. Entretanto, o que mais chamava a atenção naquele animal, era sem dúvida a couraça de um dourado mais límpido que o ouro e que a luz da manhã, parecia ainda mais reflexível.

- O... Que diabos... É essa coisa...? – Miro estava completamente boquiaberto.

- Eu não sei... Mas parece ser...

Antes que Shura terminasse, o animal voltou seus olhos para os dois e com uma rapidez impressionante dado o seu exagerado tamanho, levantou-se tal como uma serpente do deserto e emitindo um urro rouco, mas ensurdecedor. Soltou logo em seguida, um assombroso bufar de fogo, que atingiu impressionantes quinze metros de distância de sua bocarra e fez com que uma espessa camada de fumaça se elevasse aos céus.

- Um dragão. – Shura finalmente completou, sentindo o calor percorrer seu rosto, face ao fogo exalado pelo monstro.

- Ora, ora, era só o que faltava... Um dragão para deixar o meu dia mais feliz. – Miro ironizou e continuou.

- Você vai cuidar dele enquanto vou até o Palácio.

- Como é que é?! – o escorpiano parecia não acreditar nas palavras do companheiro. – Vem cá: porque vocês sempre deixam para mim missões envolvendo cavaleiros de bronze, heróis gregos e monstros mitológicos?!

- Bom, porque você é competente em tudo o que faz.

- Essa desculpa não foi convincente Capricórnio...

Novamente, o dragão emitiu outro grunhido acompanhado logo em seguida de um jorro de fogo. Vendo-se sem saída, pois o animal bloqueou toda a extensão da estrada, os cavaleiros se entreolharam e Shura correu em direção à floresta. Quando o monstro iria seguir o cavaleiro de Capricórnio...

- Agulha escarlate!

O golpe que apesar de imperceptível, tem um poder de destruição interna bastante considerável, pareceu nem ultrapassar a primeira camada de escamas douradas do dragão que se virou em direção do cavaleiro de Escorpião, completamente irado. Miro praguejou internamente, amaldiçoando Shura por ter deixado para ele, aquele grande problema.

- Ah, seu espanhol desgraçado...! Vou te pegar na virada!

Talvez o grego continuasse a declamar mais impropérios contra Shura, porém, o instinto de sobrevivência o fez correr do monstro que já havia decidido qual seria a sua primeira vítima, depois de incontáveis anos, encarcerado no abismo da prisão cavernosa em que estivera.

...x...x...x...

Hilda já caminhava a passos rápidos ao lado de Frey, que por sua vez, já havia dado ordens ao exército do Castelo para que ficasse em situação de defesa contra o aglomerado de homens que começavam a se reunir do lado de fora do Palácio.

- Talvez alguns berserkers já estejam dentro do Castelo a mais tempo do que possamos imaginar. – Frey comentou, enquanto analisava a expressão séria de Hilda. – Mas já lhe advirto de que Freiya e Fler estão a salvo: Gunther as levou a salvo, logo após vossa alteza ter lido a missiva que tratava da invasão.

Hilda não deixou de suspirar aliviada. Pelo menos a irmã estava segura. - E o povo asgardiano? – ela questionou.

- As pessoas que se encontram fora da rota dos mercenários ainda estão vivas.

- Então ordene o exército para que retirem todos os habitantes desse feudo agora mesmo.

- Mas senhorita, e a segurança do Castelo...

- É uma ordem, Frey!

- E a sua segurança?! – o general perguntou esbaforido.

- A minha vida está nas mãos de Odin.

Assim, a jovem rainha seguiu sozinha até o templo de Odin, localizado na ala norte do Palácio. Em sua mente, apenas constava à organização dos intempestivos acontecimentos, uma vez que tudo ocorreu rápido demais: o retorno de seus hóspedes ao Santuário grego, uma misteriosa carta a advertindo do perigo no qual o seu reino corria, a notícia do assassinato de Nana dentro do Castelo e por fim, os primeiros sinais de chegada dos berserkers em plena luz do dia.

Os berserkers... Guerreiros de péssima índole, homens que não se importavam com a claridade do dia ou com as trevas da noite para que cercassem suas vítimas e as fizessem padecer dos piores horrores que apenas a insana guerra poderia oferecer. Apenas desejavam a oportunidade perfeita e sabe lá os deuses, eles acharam que a oportunidade de guerrear contra Asgard estaria pronta naquele momento, em plena luz do meio-dia.

Entretanto, o que mais dava medo ao jovem coração da princesa, foi a revelação – dada na tal carta - do líder daqueles sanguinários homens:

- Loki... – Hilda balbuciou o nome do deus nórdico da loucura, sentindo um estranho frio percorrer sua espinha dorsal.

Se o deus da insanidade havia retornado ao mundo dos viventes, isso era um sinal claro que o apocalíptico evento que todos os nórdicos temiam, começariam a sua cruel encenação, dentro de pouco tempo.

E Hilda estaria praticamente sozinha nessa sombria jornada.

Ao entrar no recinto, sentiu um cosmo cálido lhe cobrir dos pés a cabeça. Era a proteção de Odin que transbordava naquele lugar sagrado. O templo do maior deus nórdico não possuía a opulência arquitetônica de outros locais sagrados conhecidos. Resumia-se a apenas um amplo salão de formado circular, com um orbe que era também circular. Era como uma gigante esfera partida ao meio. E no centro, em uma colunata, descansava ela, a sagrada armadura do deus Odin, que a primeira vista, se assemelhava a um amontoado de cristais onde uma bela e cristalina espada repousava.

A jovem percorreu o caminho que a separava da armadura e segurou firme no cabo da espada. Com a divina arma, planejava ir até a varanda do Palácio e erguer ao deus-padroeiro, orações como no dia em que se viu presa às amarras demoníacas do anel Nibelungos. Talvez Odin intercedesse em seu favor mais uma vez. Talvez acontecesse o milagre que tanto esperava.

Porém, no momento em que retirava a espada da bainha feita de cristais, sentiu o ar deslocar atrás de si e uma mão masculina retesar a retirada da espada, colocando a arma brutalmente em seu lugar de descanso.

- Hilda, você não vai retirar a espada Balmung.

A voz conhecida fez a mulher virar rapidamente e dar de cara com Frey que tinha um semblante completamente desconhecido a ela.

- Frey... O que está dizendo? Eu preciso da espada!

- Você não entendeu. – e com força, pegou no pulso dela, fazendo com que ela soltasse a espada à contra gosto. – Esta espada permanecerá onde está e você não irá mais fazer nada sem me ouvir antes, entendeu?!

- Frey. O que está acontecendo, realmente?

- Ainda não percebeu?

A sacerdotisa de Odin estreitou os olhos. Como não havia percebido nada antes?!

- Traidor... – ela murmurou mal cabendo em si de tanta raiva e frustração.

- Sinto muito. – ele respondeu, ainda segurando o pulso dela e com a outra mão, retirando sua espada da bainha que pendia em sua cintura.

Nesse exato instante, o general dos exércitos de Asgard sentiu um toque frio e afiado em seu pescoço.

- Se ousar pensar em cometer algum movimento brusco, juro por Athena que no momento seguinte, sua cabeça não estará mais em seu pescoço e sua alma estará vagando a esmo no Inferno.

Hilda olhou o dono daquelas firmes palavras e não deixou de se espantar com o que viu.

- Shura...?!

- Sim, princesa. Eu voltei. – respondeu, tendo Frey sob seu controle. – Por favor, retire a espada. Vamos ter que sair daqui imediatamente.

Ao sentir sua mão livre, a primeira reação de Hilda foi a de retirar a espada rapidamente e se afastar de Frey.

- Não sabem o que estão fazendo... – o asgardiano replicou e sentiu a pressão em seu pescoço ainda mais forte.

- Cale-se ou eu o mato agora mesmo. Venha princesa. – o cavaleiro falou, estendendo sua mão para que ela a tomasse. – Se pensar em se virar para trás, morrerá, entendeu?

E assim, Hilda o fez, podendo sentir a suavidade com que ele se apoderou de sua mão, a conduzindo para fora do templo.

Ao se virar, o loiro ainda conseguiu vislumbrar a imagem do casal saindo a toda pressa do templo. Foi ai que percebeu que Shura não portava nenhuma arma.

- Maldição... Não era uma espada em meu pescoço e sim, o punho daquele homem!

...x...x...x...

O espanhol e a asgardiana agora corriam pelo pátio central do Castelo, rumo à varanda onde a portentosa estátua de Odin descansava. Dada a sua natureza, era certo que Shura conseguia manter um ritmo mais rápido que a sua companheira, mas ele preferia ir mais devagar, em respeito a ela.

Durante o percurso, Hilda sentia que os dedos do homem que a conduziam, pareciam acariciar a sua mão, com movimentos leves e extremamente carinhosos. Ou seria aquilo apenas um fruto de sua fértil imaginação?

Por sua vez, o cavaleiro sentia a suavidade que era o toque da mão pequena na sua. Hilda parecia ser tão frágil, tão merecedora de cuidados... De seus cuidados.

Por isso, percebeu-se a acariciando, como se com aquele gesto, tentasse transmitir a ela o recado de que não estaria sozinha. De que ele estaria ao seu lado, pronto a protegê-la de qualquer mal que por acaso, se levantasse contra a bela princesa de gelo.

- Precisamos chegar até a estátua de Odin. – Hilda falou, ofegante pela corrida.

- É arriscado. – Shura concatenou. – Se nos virem, aqueles homens irão atacar.

- Os berserkers já estão aqui?!

- Eu vi um bom número deles se aproximando. – Shura parou, tomando fôlego. – A senhorita precisa fugir daqui. O castelo está completamente desprotegido.

Shura percebeu que o rosto de Hilda se contraiu, como se as palavras de Shura realmente demonstrassem não somente a atual situação de seu reino, como também, de sua alma.

- Sei que não é o momento adequado para arrependimentos, mas se hoje estou enfrentando tão cruel situação, devo ter em mente que Asgard está pagando pelo preço da ambição que um dia povoou meu coração... E foi essa maldita corrupção que me fez perder a paz... E eles... Os guerreiros-deuses...

Sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a encher seus olhos e virou-se, completamente arrependida de ter feito uma confissão daquela natureza a alguém que nada tinha haver com a situação.

Foi então que sentiu ser tocada no rosto pelas mãos firmes do espanhol que a mirava com um sorriso único. Enquanto a tocava e a fazia virar-se para ele de forma delicada, os polegares dele enxugavam as primeiras lágrimas derramadas.

- Há dentro de mim, um verdadeiro exército pronto a lutar pela justiça e a proteger todo aquele que ama. E neste momento, este exército determinou que lutará por um reino chamado Asgard e que protegerá somente uma princesa chamada Hilda de Poláris.

- Shura... Eu não preciso de proteção. Quem um dia me protegeu hoje caminha pelos campos de inóspitos de Hell e eu não quero...

A nórdica sentiu que seus lábios foram calados pelo indicador do rapaz que continuou.

- Sei que estou diante de uma mulher que possui além da estonteante beleza e invejável sabedoria, a coragem que apenas os maiores heróis possuem. Por isso, me presto ao papel de ajudá-la em sua batalha. Combatendo ao seu lado.

Hilda se afastou, com o rosto corado pelas palavras de Shura. Então olhou mais uma vez para o rosto petrificado de Odin, e decidiu ir até o pé da estátua. Precisava fazê-lo: por Asgard, pelos seus entes queridos e por aquele que jurou combater ao seu lado.

Antes de dar o primeiro passo, sentiu que era puxada para trás por Shura e viu no segundo seguinte, duas flechas que fincaram no chão.

Um grupo de mais ou menos trinta homens armados e protegidos até os dentes, olhava furiosamente para o casal.

- Nos descobriram. – Hilda falou.

- Princesa, se abrirmos caminho por entre eles, aonde chegaríamos?

- Seguiríamos por uma pequena estrada e terminaríamos no coche do Palácio.

- Perfeito. – ele respondeu, se pondo na frente de Hilda e tomando a mão dela novamente entre a sua.

- O que pretende homem?! – um dos soldados bradou, pondo-se na frente dos demais.

- Passar por vocês. – Shura respondeu com calma.

- Chegará do outro lado morto. – um deles ironizou.

O espanhol sorriu, ante a demasiada confiança do bando.

- É o que veremos. – o cavaleiro retorquiu, erguendo o braço para o alto. – Seus espíritos estão sedentos por carne e sangue humanos. Não merecem pisar nesse solo sagrado. Todos, sem exceção, sentirão a justiça que inflige à espada Excalibur.

Todos se prepararam para atacar e Capricórnio começou a elevar seu cosmo. Uma aura dourada começou a emergir do corpo do homem, se expandindo vertiginosamente. Quando todos estavam a uma distância de cerca de quinze metros, viram apenas um passo a frente dado por Shura e logo em seguida, suas carnes serem retalhadas junto as suas armaduras, sem um resquício de piedade.

Não houve gritos. Apenas, gemidos inexprimíveis que logo de exauriram. O que antes era um verdadeiro paredão formado por homens de porte físico temeroso, agora não passava de um monte de moribundos rastejantes em seu próprio sangue.

Enquanto passavam sobre eles, Hilda não se conteve e fechou os olhos que apesar de já terem presenciado a guerra e a morte, ainda não se acostumaram com o massacre e a decadência humana.

Logo, chegaram ao coche e avistaram apenas um cavalo em seu estábulo. Shura passou a frente e tomou o animal pelas rédeas enquanto a jovem embrulhava a espada com o manto que usava. Shura foi o primeiro a montá-lo, seguida por Hilda.

- Temos que sair do Castelo.

- E para onde vamos?

- Midgard.

- O reino da Terra?! – a jovem exasperou-se com a possibilidade de atravessar os portões que ligavam Asgard a Terra. – Eu não posso sair daqui! Não posso deixar Asgard e minha irmã expostas ao perigo!

- Princesa, eu insisto: se continuarmos aqui seremos mortos. Há de concordar que precisa está viva para poder dar cabo a esta guerra.

Ela permaneceu calada por alguns instantes, em seus pensamentos, chegou a pensar que a melhor escolha seria descer e lutar, mesmo que sozinha. Mas logo chegou a conclusão de que aquela idéia era estapafúrdia e ainda mais: colocaria a vida do cavaleiro em perigo.

"Já matei uma vez aquele que me dera seu coração. Não o farei mais uma vez." – a princesa pensou e virando-se para o espanhol, concordou com ele com um aceno.

Shura por sua vez, sentiu uma leve, mas dominante onda de eletricidade invadir o seu corpo no exato instante que o corpo da princesa encostou ainda mais ao seu e os olhos cristalinos dela o olharam com vigor.

Foi despertado pelo relinchar do animal que já começava a ficar impaciente pela espera. Com um comando dado por Shura, o animal começou a trotar velozmente para fora do Castelo, rumo a Bifrost.

Continua.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Sei, alguém deve está dizendo: "_Esse Shura é um banana! Porque ainda não beijou Hilda?!_" ou "_A Arthemisys está enrolando um simples beijo há quatro capítulos!_" Mas antes que me atirem tomates, eu quero dizer que ainda não vi uma oportunidade perfeita para o Shura e a Hilda pudessem ficar mais a vontade... Entendem? Até mesmo a minha beta-reader sugeriu um beijinho, mas eu achei que um beijo num momento como esse, de guerra proeminente, não teria um bom clima... Quem sabe, esse clima role em um mosteiro italiano, numa igrega... Completamente a sós... P_

_Bom, mas agora é momento de agradecimentos! o/_

_Puxa, se bem que dessa vez, a lista de agradecimentos ficou pequenininha... _

_**Flor de Gelo** (viu? Meti o Milo em outra enrascada, tadinho! Rsrsrs...); **Harpia** (pronto Lu! Fic atualizada! Beijos "fia"!); **Saory-san** (A Nana não foi esperta, e sim, oportunista! – como se não fosse a mesma coisa! P – Beijos!); **Juliane.chan1** (obrigada por ter betado esse capítulo para mim! ); **Dani Polaris** (Que bom que gostou! Beijos!); **Jussara** (Pronto Jussara! A fic está atualizada e espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Beijos!); **Margarida** (Que bom que está gostando! ); **Flávio** (Obrigada pelo comentário no Panbox!)._

_E por fim, o meu muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic!_

_Que todos tenham um 2007 repleto de paz e felicidades!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Arthemisys_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Destinos que se cruzam**

_Por __**Arthemisys**_

_Revisado por __**Alana**_

* * *

**Quinto Capítulo**

* * *

Florestas de Ida, Asgard.

Os diversos sons vindos de todos os cantos da floresta tingida de branco, somado ao trote compassado do cavalo, parecia marcar o ritmo de uma dança primitiva. De vez em quando, Hilda levantava os olhos em direção dos céus que nunca foram azuis, mas que ainda assim, mostrava através das espessas camadas de nuvens brancas, a esfera solar.

"O sol marca o fim da tarde." – pensou, voltando a olhar para frente que não revelava nada mais que um caminho íngreme e cercado de troncos negros e desprovidos de folhas.

A trilha por onde percorriam não teria como destino, a ponte Bifrost, mas sim, a um lugar que serviria de esconderijo, pelo menos até o anoitecer, para que Shura e Hilda pudessem novamente retomar o trajeto para Midgard.

"Deixar Asgard..." – a jovem rainha pensou e inevitavelmente um suspiro esbranquiçado ergueu-se no ar. A cada instante, a cada vez que se sentia mais distante do Castelo Valhala, a sarcedotisa sentia que havia traído à sua terra e os seus súditos. Era como se estivesse fugindo do seu destino, que era o de ficar e lutar.

Hilda começava a se ver como a legítima carrasca daqueles que mais amou, e que agora estava deixando para trás. - "Por Odin! Tudo está recomeçando!" – a constatação mental fez com que fios de lágrimas corressem livres por toda a extensão de seu rosto.

Shura não a viu chorar, mas percebeu que o cosmo harmonioso da princesa oscilou repentinamente e deduziu isto a algum pensamento conturbado. Com vigor, cerrou com mais força suas mãos, dando ordens através das rédeas, para que o alazão corresse o mais rápido que poderia. Os olhos amendoados e acastanhados do cavaleiro pareciam enxergar além de cada movimento brusco de algum animal silvestre, cada pio de coruja ou bater de asas de andorinha era para ele, sinônimo de perigo à vista. A única coisa que parecia tirar a atenção do guerreiro espanhol de vez em quando, acontecia quando o vento trazia para o seu olfato, o agradável odor adocicado dos cabelos de Hilda.

- Vire à direita. – a voz de Hilda fez com que Shura saísse do seu silêncio.

- Para aonde estamos indo? – indagou, pois a princesa ainda não lhe havia revelado qual seria o destino que aquela corrida os levaria.

- Para a casa de um amigo.

A resposta fez com que Shura novamente se calasse e tomasse o rumo sugerido por Hilda. O que antes era trilha, agora havia se tornado uma clareira com um solo repleto de pedregulhos. Não demorou muito para que o casal avistasse uma cabana de madeira tosca. A presença de fumaça na chaminé demonstrava que havia também, a presença de vida naquele refúgio.

Shura foi o primeiro a descer do animal, logo em seguida auxiliando a princesa que parecia conhecer bem àquelas paragens. Talvez aquela idéia de se esconderem por algumas horas para despistar os guerreiros de Frey não seria uma má idéia.

Não demorou muito para que a porta de madeira corroída se abrisse, dando passagem a um homem de idade avançada e olhar cansado que ao avistar o casal, deu um suspiro que conotava surpresa.

- Alteza...? – murmurou, enquanto uma lufada de ar gelado saia de sua boca.

- Friedrich! – Hilda exclamou, enquanto se aninhava nos braços do velho. – Meu bom amigo...

- Oh, minha jovem rainha... O que aconteceu? O que faz nessas paragens e... Quem é este homem?

- Costumam me chamar de Shura. Sou um cavaleiro da ordem de Athena.

- Um santo? – Friedrich indagou espantado. – Por Odin, nunca imaginei que teria a oportunidade de ver um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Meu amigo, precisamos de seus préstimos mais do que nunca. O Castelo Valhala... Asgard... – Hilda parou ao sentir um incomodo nó se formar.

- Não precisa falar... Venham, é perigoso ficarem fora da cabana.

Shura seguiu os dois para dentro da humilde casa. Sua mente, enquanto isso se perguntava por que dos olhos do velho lenhador lembrava tanto os de Hilda.

**...x...x...x...**

O interior da cabana era sem dúvida mais confortável que a região hostil que a circundava. Os tons escuros dos poucos móveis pareciam harmonizar com a cor fria das paredes feitas de rocha e madeira. A lareira que se localizava em uma das paredes não crepitava, mas as toras que restaram da noite anterior ainda estavam em brasa, o que contribuía para aquecer o recinto.

Friedrich tirou do fogão a lenha um recipiente com água e folhas, coou e despejou o conteúdo em duas xícaras de porcelana tosca.

- Dizem que as folhas secas de amora servem como calmante. Acredito que este chá não poderia vir em momento mais apropriado. – o homem falou, enquanto Shura e Hilda bebericavam o líquido de gosto adocicado.

Sentindo-se mais calma, Hilda voltou a falar.

- Amigo, o Castelo sofreu nessa manhã, um golpe de estado. Um homem que jamais ousei pensar, se levantou como traidor do país e de Odin.

- E quem poderia ser?

- ...Frey.

- O general Frey? Isso é impossível.

- Acredite meu bom amigo, Frey levantou sua espada contra mim. – nesse momento, os olhos da princesa encararam os de Shura. – Mas Odin enviou um santo em minha defesa.

O velho sorriu, tomando uma mão da jovem e afagando com carinho. – Deus sempre atende às súplicas de seus filhos... Sejam eles reis, ou lenhadores, como eu.

- Oh, Friedrich... Gunter...

- Suponho que meu filho escolheu ficar em Valhala. – ele completou enquanto um sorriso moldava os lábios finos e cobertos por uma generosa camada de barba.

Nesse exato instante, o cavaleiro endireitou o corpo no banco. - "...meu filho..." – Agora tudo se esclarecia. Hilda conhecia Friedrich pelo fato deste ser o pai de dois guerreiros: Siegfried e Gunter.

- Sim, ele ficou. – Hilda baixou o olhar. – Para proteger minha irmã Fler e Freiya que nada tem haver com as sujas ambições de seu irmão.

- Sim, sim... E acredito que vossa alteza não partiu do palácio por vontade própria.

- Eu a convenci que sair de lá era no momento, o melhor a ser feito. – Shura respondeu, saindo da condição de expectador.

- Então, tenho que agradecer sua presteza, meu senhor... Afinal, se Hilda fosse um homem, tenho certeza de que nesse momento, ela estaria a brandir sua espada contra um exército... E sozinha!

- Os deuses não quiseram me dar essa graça. – a sarcedotisa respondeu com desgosto.

- Talvez os deuses quisessem presentear a todos que a rodeiam. – Friedrich retorquiu enquanto se levantava. – Venham, pois eu preparei meu quarto para que possam descansar um pouco antes de partirem para o fim da viagem.

- Como sairemos de Asgard sem sermos vistos? – Shura questionou também se levantando.

O velho respondeu após um sorriso de desdém. – Há mais segredos nessas terras do que as rochas que formam as montanhas, cavaleiro.

**...x...x...x...**

A noite finalmente havia se instalado e apenas os pios das corujas poderiam ser escutados. Ainda naquela madrugada, Shura e Hilda prosseguiriam a viagem rumo ao mundo conhecido. De acordo com as informações que obteve junto a Hilda e Friedrich, a cerca de dois quilômetros do casebre, floresta adentro, havia uma caverna cujo final não passava de uma estreita passagem para apenas um homem caminhar com o corpo encurvado, mas que levaria para uma outra caverna que por sua vez, os levaria para Midgard.

Com o corpo tenso pelos últimos fatos que se seguiram, o cavaleiro levantou-se de sua cama improvisada e indo até a sala, encontrou Friedrich sentado próximo à lareira, olhos fixos nas brasas que ainda queimavam. O velho homem parecia preocupado. Shura deu meia-volta, a fim de deixar o asgardiano com seus pensamentos, mas Friederick o impediu.

- Também não conseguiu dormir?

- Não... – o cavaleiro respondeu, se aproximando do homem. – Não consigo dormir... Não posso dormir.

- Seu senso de dever o impede, não é mesmo? – o velho indagou a meio-sorriso.

- Se é assim que prefere chamar...

- Meu filho mais velho... Siegfried também era assim.

- Desculpe, não queria fazê-lo lembrar...

- Mas é necessário. As lembranças são a única coisa que eu tenho do meu filho. Não posso me desfazer delas a essa altura do campeonato, concorda?

Shura pressentiu que aquela conversa não seria tão trivial assim. Por isso, sentou-se em um banco e posicionando o queixo entre as mãos cruzadas, pensou um pouco.

- Os humanos nascem, crescem e se fazem por si sós. O que todos procuram nessa vida, cavaleiro?

- A felicidade, penso eu.

- E o que seria a felicidade...? O que é a felicidade para você, Shura?

O cavaleiro baixou a cabeça. Seus olhos não mais tinham a coragem de encarar o olhar do velho.

- A minha felicidade reside em proteger minha deusa e os meus... Amigos.

Friedrich sorriu.

- As lembranças às vezes, machucam.

- Eu não deveria estar vivo, Friedrich. Não, depois de tudo o que fiz.

- Mas está... Então, aproveite essa preciosa oportunidade para concretizar a felicidade dos outros que lhe são caros. A partir daí, busque a sua própria felicidade.

- Isso parece ser tão utópico. – retrucou, com um ar sarcástico.

- E do que é feito os sonhos? Friedrich respondeu com um meneio de cabeça.

Nesse instante, o zumbido do vento pareceu maior. Shura se levantou olhando em volta, como se todos seus sentidos estivessem atentos a algum possível ataque.

- Os deuses estão nos alertando do perigo... – sibilou Friedrich. – É hora de partirem.

Hilda então apareceu na soleira da porta, olhar ainda pesado do sono que não a havia dominado por dois dias.

- E quanto a você, amigo?

O velho seguiu em direção à jovem, tomando assim o rosto viçoso entre suas mãos enrugadas.

- Nada irá acontecer a um velho lenhador. Não se preocupe comigo. – e virando-se para Shura, sua voz saiu como um pedido de súplica. – Cavaleiro de Minerva, proteja minha filha.

**...x...x...x...**

O caminho cravado na rocha hora era íngreme, mas ora transformava-se em uma elevação que parecia terminar em algum cume de montanha. Seguindo a sugestão do velho lenhador, eles não se utilizavam da luz do fogo para não chamarem nenhuma atenção. Para compensar algum possível ataque de morcegos, ambos estavam munidos de mantos feitos em pesado couro negro, que servia também como camuflagem da noite.

Quando Shura viu o buraco em meio a um paredão de pedra pela primeira vez, pensou que aquilo se tratava de uma das famosas quatro entradas para o mundo de Hades. Entretanto, Hilda o advertiu que aquele era uma rota de fuga usada pelos antigos membros da família real em épocas de guerra. O final daquele túnel que mal cabia um adulto em pé, daria para o reino da Terra, mais precisamente para os Montes Pirineus na Espanha.

Montes Pirineus... O cavaleiro não deixou de sorrir ante a indiscreta coincidência do destino.

- Veja... – balbuciou Hilda. – O fim do túnel.

Um discreto raio solar entrava pela fresta deixada pelas pedras amontoadas.

- Por favor, princesa, se afaste. – Shura pediu gentilmente, enquanto se aproximava do que poderia ser chamado de porta.

Hilda não conseguiu ver que em questão de milésimos de segundos, as pedras cederam lugar ante a força do punho cortante do cavaleiro. Quando a poeira baixou, ela pode então ver que uma mão se estendia para ela.

- Seja bem vinda ao meu mundo, princesa Hilda.

**...x...x...x...**

Ida. Florestas de Asgard.

Dois potros de pelugem bege tentavam abrir caminho por entre a camada de neve que se formou na noite anterior. Cobertos por mantos, Gunther, Fler e Freiya já se encontravam a uma distancia bastante considerável do palácio.

"Vá à casa de seu pai e peça guarita." – a voz de Frey ainda ribombava na mente do jovem guerreiro deus que tinha a irmã mais nova de Hilda em seu cavalo. – "O que meu pai tem haver com tudo isso?" o rapaz ainda tentava entender, quando então ouviu o zumbido rápido de uma flecha cortar o ar.

O cavalo empinou as patas dianteiras, o que fez Fler se assustar.

- Heia! – bradou Gunther, tentando acalmar o animal.

- O que aconteceu? – Freiya indagou, retesando com as rédeas, os passos do animal que montava.

- Psiu... – sibilou Gunther. – Estamos sendo...

Não teve tempo de terminar, pois uma saraivada de flechas veio de encontro com o casal. Rapidamente, o irmão de Ziegfried abraçou Fler e ambos caíram no chão. Algumas setas conseguiram atingir Gunther que protegeu a princesa com seu corpo.

- Gunther! – a irmã de Frey gritou, horrorizada com algum possível sinistro.

- Gunther...? – Fler também chamou pelo rapaz, que parecia sorrir.

- Senhoritas... Sou um guerreiro-deus. A armadura de Doube que está escondida pelo manto, me protegeu.

- Maldito infante impertinente...

A voz rouca fez com que os três voltassem seus olhares para as arvores.

- Surtur? – Gunther não parecia acreditar no que via. Seu antigo oponente estava trajando uma armadura de cor metálica que estava parcialmente coberta por pele de urso. – O que está acontecendo...? Que raios de armadura é esta?

- Hum, talvez seu falecido irmão já tenha lhe contado algo sobre os berserkers, não é mesmo?

- Um berserk...? Não... Isso só pode ser uma piada... Você fez votos de proteger Asgard e a rainha...

- Votos?! De que valem promessas de um derrotado?! – o olhar de Surtur parecia ensandecido. Suas mãos eram guarnecidas de pesados machados e sua boca se moveu em uma promessa louca. - Seu infeliz... Hoje terei a minha vingança e a cabeça das mulheres para oferecer ao meu senhor e deus.

Discretamente o guerreiro-deus olhou para trás e viu Fler e Freiya próximas uma da outra e de joelhos. Deveria protegê-las, isso era fato. Mas como fazer, uma vez que além de Surtur, provavelmente haveria mais homens os rodeando prontos a atacá-los? O rapaz mordeu os lábios inferiores. Havia caído numa armadilha covarde e agora não tinha muitas opções... Era atacar ou proteger. No final das contas, seu grupo estava em grande desvantagem.

- Talvez esteja pensando em como irá me derrotar, mas vejo que você ficou numa situação incômoda... Ou abandona as mulheres e me ataca, ou fica com elas e usa seu corpo como escudo para os arqueiros.

- Além de estúpido, é um covarde Surtur...

- Cale-se! – o homem gritou com uma fúria incontida. – Não ouse mais levantar sua voz contra mim, um guerreiro berserker!

Aquela situação de impotência fez o sangue de Gunther ferver.

- Então pare de se vangloriar e me ataque!

A resposta veio ao som de um machado que cortou o ar a uma velocidade impressionante. Mas, mais rápida foi a reação do asgardiano que ao correr de encontro a arma que girava no ar, conseguiu segurar o cabo desta e aproveitando-se da força vetorial que ainda possuía, reverteu sua direção, voltando então em direção de Surtur que se desviou.

- Argh...!

O gemido saiu da garganta de um arqueiro que se encontrava logo atrás do berserker e que foi atingido em cheio pelo machado.

- Se não quiser que mais algum companheiro seu morra, não lance seus brinquedinhos para mim outra vez. – desdenhou.

- Não será mais necessário... – a resposta veio acompanhada de uma sonora gargalhada.

Nesse momento, um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Gunther. Ao se mover para revidar o ataque, ele abriu uma distancia considerável entre Freya e Fler as deixando passíveis a qualquer tipo de ataque.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele virou-se de costas para Surtur, mas já era tarde. Outra nuvem negra de flechas cortou o ar gelado rumo às mulheres que estáticas pelo terror, aguardavam seu fim.

Um grito.

Um som como se vários galhos secos estivessem sendo estraçalhados.

Uma nuvem de gelo e fogo.

E ao final do que poderia ter sido o fim, surgiram mais dois personagens ao lado de Fler e Freiya que pareciam ainda anestesiadas pela rápida sucessão dos acontecimentos. Um, estava envolto por uma pesada capa de couro puída, parecia mais um demônio. O outro, cuja armadura branca parecia se misturar com o tapete nevado começou a falar com uma calma amedrontadora.

- Se quer ver tanto presenciar a neve de Ida tingida pelo sangue, eu lhe darei esse inigualável prazer... Mas espero que ainda esteja vivo até ver a última gota de seu sangue manchar esse solo, seu maldito.

- Não... Não é possível... Você...!

- Deveria acreditar mais em fantasmas Surtur! – Gunther não deixou de escarnecer, indo ao encontro dos homens. – Não é mesmo, Bado de Arcor?

**...x...x...x...**

A pele branca recebia pela primeira vez, o toque amistoso dos raios solares de um final de tarde primaveril. O olhar claro da princesa parecia hipnotizado diante o majestoso astro solar que começava a fazer sua lenta descida através da linha do horizonte. Enlevada com uma visão há tanto imaginado e finalmente conhecida, Hilda elevou uma mão até a altura do coração, como se quisesse aquietá-lo.

- Não olhe diretamente para o Sol.

A voz do espanhol retirou a asgardiana de sua contemplação. Foi então que percebeu que sua mão ainda estava presa a dele. Mas naquele instante, ela não soltou sua mão.

- Não estou olhando, sei dos castigos que Apolo guarda para aqueles que ousam mirar diretamente a carruagem solar. Mas o por do sol é algo realmente... belo.

Shura esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir uma superstição tão antiga e sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho pelo fato de ter sido ele o responsável entre o encontro da princesa e do mundo que era dele.

- É porque você ainda não viu as flores dos jardins do caminho de Santiago de Compostela durante a primavera.

- Gostaria de ver... Algum dia. – ela respondeu com sinceridade, mirando os olhos enegrecidos do rapaz.

- Eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado nesse dia. – retrucou, já prevendo qual seria a reação dela.

Hilda sentiu que sua face corou e incomodada com a reação involuntária, mudou o rumo da conversa.

- E para onde iremos?

- Para o lar da minha família.

- Família?

- Princesa, eu nasci e vivi a maior parte da minha vida nessas terras. Quando Friederick me contou o destino que aquela rota de fuga dava, não deixei de sorrir intimamente com toda essa coincidência.

- Então podemos chegar à conclusão de que o Destino pregou uma peça com você, não é isso? – Hilda indagou, quando começou a seguir o cavaleiro.

- Não chamaria isso tudo que está acontecendo comigo de "brincadeira do Destino"... Mas agora acredito que de uma forma ou de outra, nossos destinos deveriam se cruzar. – ele respondeu com um tom ameno.

- Shura... – Hilda balbuciou. Ao ouvir seu nome dos lábios da nobre, ele instintivamente se virou para ela que em meio a um olhar triste, tentava esboçar um sorriso de gratidão.

E ele chegou imediatamente a concluir que aquele era o sorriso mais belo que ele já havia visto em toda sua vida.

- Obrigada... Por tudo que fez e que ainda está fazendo, obrigada.

Shura não conseguiu pensar. Com rapidez, ele volveu-se para ela e tomou o corpo aparentemente frágil contra o seu, em um abraço acalentador. Sabia que toda a força que Hilda parecia ter era apenas uma muralha de proteção que pelo visto, estava prestes a desabar por completo.

Ao sentir-se atraída por aquele gesto tão apaziguador, a princesa não conseguiu mais resistir. O ar nobre e decidido que faziam parte de sua mascara estavam arruinadas, isso era fato. Então, fios cristalinos de lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto que logo procurou abrigo naquele abraço que lhe trazia tantas saudades.

Saudades.

Do seu herói.

De Siegfried.

Que poderia está ali, no lugar de Shura.

Mas que não estava mais presente.

Jamais imaginou que um dia pediria abrigo a alguém que não fosse seu herói.

Como o Destino gostava de pregar peças.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Olá gente! Como puderam constatar, não desisti de Destinos que se cruzam, apenas estava muito atarefada nesses últimos tempos. u.u_

_Já comecei a escrever o sexto capítulo, mas não posso prever quando irei publicá-lo. Agora a faculdade está sendo mais prioritária, mas sempre que eu tiver uma folga, vou escrever... Afinal, vício é vício! P_

_É impressão minha ou a Hilda está começando a ver o Shura com outros olhos? O.o É, acho que ela está começando a se sentir mais confortável ao lado do rapaz. P E ele está sendo cauteloso, isso é bom. u.u' E olha só o detalhe, o Bado apareceu! D E trouxe um amiguinho com ele! XD Mas quem será? O.o O quê? Esquece, eu não vou contar! P_

_Ah, sim... Agradecimentos! Saory-San II, Dani Polaris, Fabi Washu, Flor de Gelo, Harpia, Juliane e Margarida, obrigada pelos comentários. E claro, quero agradecer a Alana pela revisão e ao ZiegfriedAensled pelas dicas na cena do Gunther. D_

_É, acho que é só. _

_Até a próxima! o/_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
